<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leave This Town &amp; Run Forever by shimmies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001003">Leave This Town &amp; Run Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmies/pseuds/shimmies'>shimmies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexis Rose Being a Good Sister, Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ankle Cuffs, Blow Jobs, Bottom Patrick, Boys Kissing, David Rose Deserves Nice Things, David Rose is a Nice Person, Dom/sub Play, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, Leather Jackets, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, POV David Rose, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmies/pseuds/shimmies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis sets David up with a tourist when the Blue Jays are in town playing the Yankees. Life-changing shenanigans and angst ensue!</p><p>This fic is completed as of Nov 7th, 2020. All remaining chapters have been released on this wonderful day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was inspired to start an angsty the-one-who-got-away story when I was watching this <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHuT96SlJtg">lovely mashup</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David grimaced as he took a seat next to Alexis, the late afternoon sun beating down directly on them. They were seated in the second row behind home plate of Yankee Stadium. Alexis wore some ridiculous striped jersey with "MULLENS" <em>bedazzled</em> on the back, draped over a gold sequin mini dress and Valentino stilettos. He hadn't seen so much bedazzling and sequins since an unfortunate phase when he was 22.</p><p>He groaned, and couldn't believe he'd agreed to this. But as Alexis had so smugly pointed out, nobody else had any interest in hanging out with him. He doubted anyone even realized it was his birthday. At least he wouldn't be spending the day completely alone before popping some pills and crying himself to sleep.</p><p>Alexis was scrolling on her phone when a man walked up to their row and started awkwardly shuffling past her.</p><p>"Ope, just gonna sneak past ya here. I'm in that next seat, B13."</p><p>David looked up just as the man's ass was in full view in front of his face. A tighter cut of those jeans (ugh, <em>Wranglers</em>?) would do wonders for him. He tried not to look as the man sat down in the seat right next to him. He was clearly a tourist, completely decked out in a cobalt shirt that said "BLUE JAYS" across the chest and a hat that he could only assume was also a blue jay. The shirt stretched nicely across his broad shoulders, and his biceps filled the sleeves. A few honey-brown curls poked out the sides of his hat.</p><p>It took all of David's self control not to let out an audible groan. This place was two-thirds empty and it just figures he gets stuck with some hot tourist next to him.</p><p>"Hey there, I'm Patrick!" The man greeted him, offering his hand.</p><p>"David," he responded, trying not to sound disgusted. He took the man's hand – hard and callused.</p><p>"I'm Alexis Rose of Alexis Rose Communications!" Alexis offered, excitedly shoving her hand into Patrick's. "Here for all your PR needs!"</p><p>David grimaced and held his head in his hands. "Alexis, this man doesn't need a publicist."</p><p>"Well David, you have no idea what kind of scandalous behavior I've been partaking in." He grinned. "So thank you for your offer, Alexis."</p><p>David sat stunned for a second, but felt himself strangely drawn to this sassy man. "So, um, what brings you here?"</p><p>Patrick looked like he was trying to suppress a smile, and pointed to his shirt.</p><p>"Okay?" David didn't have the patience for this man's attitude today.</p><p>"The Toronto Blue Jays. We're playing the Yankees." Patrick explained, smiling.</p><p>David, though disgusted by this use of the royal "we," found him strangely endearing.</p><p>"I think the better question is what are <em>you</em> doing here, David?" Patrick continued, gesturing towards David's black sweater, black skinny jeans, black shoes, and round white sunglasses. "You don't strike me as a baseball fan."</p><p>"<em>Ugh</em>, no," David grunted, taken aback. He had specifically gone out of his way to <em>not </em>look like someone who cared about baseball. "I'm just here cause -- "</p><p>"Um, David is here because <em>zero</em> of his friends remembered his birthday." Alexis bragged. "Like, <em>burn</em> David!"</p><p>"Well happy birthday, David!" Patrick exclaimed. "How old are we?"</p><p>David glared daggers at him and made no effort to respond. He wondered why this tourist would possibly want to know his age.</p><p>"David is trying very hard not to connect with people right now," Alexis interjected coyly.</p><p>"So, uh, Alexis," Patrick began, changing the subject. "Ted Mullens fan?"</p><p>"Ted Mullens' <em>girlfriend</em>, actually," Alexis corrected him smugly, accompanied by a wild hand gesture.</p><p>"Wow," Patrick's voice trailed off, and David could have sworn he heard a hint of jealousy. "That's awesome. Sure seems like a great guy."</p><p>David tried to tune her out as Alexis blathered on about Ted's charitable work with the humane society. Patrick listened intently, resting his arm on their shared armrest, leaning closer and closer to him. David could smell what he only assumed was Old Spice and a whiff of laundry detergent. He could see Patrick's smile, and the way his eyes crinkled as the corners of his lips drew upward. Their outer thighs were almost touching and Patrick's foot was inching closer to his.</p><p>"Oh! Oh <em>YAY</em> Ted!" Alexis shrieked and stood up as Ted went up to bat.</p><p>Patrick was now almost in David's face, and had lost the attention of his sister.</p><p>"So, uh, Toronto?" David sputtered, trying to distract himself from the sparse, blond stubble peppering Patrick's jaw. "We grew up there." He motioned toward Alexis.</p><p>"I'm from Thunder Bay, actually," Patrick responded.</p><p>"Wow, that's uh, a long way to go for a baseball game." David mused, unsure of what else to say.</p><p>"I didn't come here for the game, necessarily," Patrick hesitated. "Just, uh, broke up with my fiancee, packed up my car, and started driving. Figured I'd see the sights, y'know? And my team was in town, so it worked out."</p><p>David sat in silence, mouth slightly ajar, stunned by this complete stranger's unloading of his personal life.</p><p>"Um, what was...what was her name?" David asked, instantly kicking himself for asking such a dumb and intrusive question.</p><p>"What makes you think it was a woman?" Patrick asked dryly.</p><p>David's breath caught in his throat. "Oh, I-- I'm sorry for assuming," he stuttered.</p><p>"Her name is Rachel," Patrick continued quietly.</p><p>"So it <em>was</em> a woman," David said smugly, though confused.</p><p>"Yes, but..." Patrick trailed off.</p><p>"But?" David pressed, immediately hating himself for forcing an uncomfortable topic on this stranger.</p><p>"I'm not sure where I was going with that," Patrick admitted.</p><p>David had no idea what had happened to Ted, or any of the happenings of the game, really, but Alexis had returned to her seat.</p><p>"So David, what have you been talking about with this little button face?" Alexis asked, pointing at Patrick with a flirty finger. "Your gallery? Or your nose job? Your Little Mister pageant days?"</p><p>"Fall off a bridge, please," David snapped.</p><p>"Or your terrible taste in <em>men</em>?" She added, giving a glaringly obvious wink at Patrick.</p><p>He sighed and buried his face in his hands. She could tell. She could always tell. But there were worse wingmen, he supposed. At least there was no guessing required on Patrick's end. Patrick's face broke out into a stunning grin, and David was pretty sure he could feel himself blushing.</p><p>"That's, uh, a lot to unpack there," Patrick chuckled.</p><p>Before Alexis could reveal any more embarrassing factoids, Patrick stood up.</p><p>"I think I'm gonna go grab a hot dog," he said, deadpan, staring David right in the eyes. "Can I get you guys anything?"</p><p>David's stomach fluttered. Did this man just flirt with him using hot dogs? Or did Alexis just scare this poor tourist off?</p><p>"Caramel Macchiato, 2 sweeteners and a sprinkle of cocoa powder," David recited his coffee order robotically, and handed Patrick a $10.</p><p>"I'm, uh, not sure if--" Patrick started. "Never mind, I'll find one. Be back in a bit."</p><p>As Patrick shuffled past them toward the aisle David could have sworn he tilted his ass closer to David's face.</p><p>"Alexis!" he hissed. "You just scared this poor man away. He's not coming back. There are literally thousands of other places he could go sit."</p><p>"David," she cocked her head to the side. "He c<em>learly</em> has the hots for you. Name <em>one</em> person you've dated who could remember your coffee order. Or even wanted to get you coffee."</p><p>He hated to admit she had a point. After bickering about his exes for a while, he tuned her voice out. It had been over 15 minutes and Patrick hadn't returned.</p><p>Not long after, though, he heard a shriek of "Patrick!"</p><p>He looked up, and there was Patrick, carrying a couple small cardboard trays and a coffee to-go cup. David felt himself smile, and Alexis gave him a wink and a weird shimmy. Patrick shuffled past them once again. He handed David the coffee.</p><p>"Sorry for the wait. I had to walk to the other side of the stadium to find a Starbucks. And they didn't have cocoa powder, cause, y'know, it's a baseball stadium." Patrick smiled. "So it's just a caramel macchiato with 2 sweeteners."</p><p>Alexis winked at him again.</p><p>"Thank you, Patrick." David stuttered. This complete stranger had walked across Yankee stadium, actually remembered his coffee order, and then <em>apologized</em>? Patrick then handed him one of the trays, which was filled with chocolate-covered pretzel bites.</p><p>"What's this?" David asked.</p><p>"Dunno, just thought you might like it," Patrick answered, smiling. He then handed David his $10 back.</p><p>"I gave you this to pay for my coffee," David said matter-of-factly.</p><p>"And I'm giving it back because I wanted to buy you coffee," Patrick responded earnestly.</p><p>Alexis gave him another insufferable, insistent wink.</p><p>"<em>Is there something wrong with your eye!?</em>" David snapped.</p><p>Unfazed, Alexis reached for the pretzels. "Ooh! Nom nom for us, David!"</p><p>He looked over at Patrick, who was still smiling. He smiled in return. Maybe this hadn't turned out to be such a bad birthday after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So Patrick," Alexis began, mouth full of pretzel. "Since David has no friends, Ted and I were going to hang out with him tonight for his birthday. You should come!"</p><p>David glared at her.</p><p>"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose," Patrick said nervously.</p><p>"Patrick. Do you really think David wants to spend his birthday as a third wheel to his little sister?" she retorted.</p><p>"Well when you put it that way," Patrick grinned. "I suppose I could move a few things around in my schedule. Wouldn't want poor David here to be lonely <em>and</em> a third wheel."</p><p>David's heart fluttered, and couldn't even form a snarky response. Was it a date? He cringed as he realized his sister had just asked someone out for him.</p><p>Patrick smiled and made eye contact as he took a big bite of his hot dog.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexis was furiously typing something on her phone, then abruptly stood up.</p>
<p>"Be right back!" She said cheerfully as she strode away, heels clicking on the concrete.</p>
<p>It was the intermission, or something. Halftime? David's smile was cut short when Patrick elbowed him. He looked up and saw himself on the jumbotron. <em>Ugh</em>. He stuck out like a sore thumb here. Of course they'd recognize him, and Alexis wasn't even here wearing her dumb jersey.</p>
<p>David froze as the screen turned mostly pink, framing him and Patrick in a heart.</p>
<p>"KISS CAM!" it read, with heart balloons rising over the screen.</p>
<p>He turned to look at Patrick, eyes widening. Before David could overanalyze the situation, Patrick was kissing him. He felt a rough but gentle hand cup his cheek, and warm lips met his. He held the back of Patrick's head and cautiously poked his tongue out, and felt relieved as Patrick reciprocated.</p>
<p>He gently pulled back before he got carried away, and thankfully the video had already cut out. Patrick's face sported the most dazzling, ear-to-ear smile he'd ever seen on a man. David smiled shyly in return and leaned in toward Patrick again.</p>
<p>God, he was so fucked.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Alexis returned shortly.</p>
<p>"Did I miss anything <em>exciting</em>?" She probed, clearly not talking about the game.</p>
<p>David eyed her suspiciously. "Did you --?"</p>
<p>"I obviously can pull off a kiss cam, David. I've slept with like, all of the owners," She replied nonchalantly. "It's how I met Ted."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promise I'll be earning the E rating soon, y'all. Just <i>hold on with me</i> through a bit more exposition ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David ordered an Uber to take the two of them back to his apartment. If he hadn't needed to maintain his rating he'd have made out with Patrick the entire ride home. Instead, he gently rested his hand on Patrick's thigh as he answered his polite questions about the gallery. Patrick made this so easy.</p>
<p>Pushing in the door to his apartment, he held it open for Patrick to enter, but he stood frozen in the doorway.</p>
<p>"You <em>live</em> <em>here</em>?" Patrick asked incredulously.</p>
<p>David gazed around. He'd grown used to it – the tastefully minimalist penthouse overlooking the city, but he could understand it might be shocking to someone from rural Ontario. Not that he'd paid a cent of his own money for it, though.</p>
<p>"Yeah it's, um, yep. I live here. Can I get you something to drink?" He asked, eager to change the subject.</p>
<p>"Surprise me," Patrick said with a devious grin. "What do you think I'd like?"</p>
<p>David pulled out a cocktail shaker and busied himself with a few ingredients.</p>
<p>"How about something to remember your time in New York?" David offered as he shook up the contents, ice cubes rattling.</p>
<p>He almost whimpered as Patrick pulled him in for a kiss by hooking a finger on his belt loop, and whispered, "I'm never going to forget my time in New York."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick couldn't contain his laughter as David strained the pink liquid into two martini glasses.</p>
<p>"What?" David asked defensively.</p>
<p>"Your impression of me is of someone who drinks cosmos?" Patrick was still laughing.</p>
<p>"You asked me what I think you'd like, not what I think you're used to drinking," David answered matter-of-factly. "Plus, it seemed like something a tourist would order in NYC."</p>
<p>Patrick smiled. "I guess you got me there."</p>
<p>He stood there for a moment, a hint of a smile on his lips, just looking at Patrick: his sweet, genuine laugh still echoing in his mind, and what he could only imagine was a stocky but muscular body underneath all those horrible clothes. Patrick had removed his hat, thankfully, revealing a mussed-up head of short, light brown curls. He imagined running his hands through them, pulling Patrick's body up against his, and --</p>
<p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU," Alexis belted out at the top of her lungs as she and Ted burst through the door.</p>
<p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR DAVIIIIIIID, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUU!" The three of them sang in unison.</p>
<p>"How ooold are you?" Patrick began, and grinned as David gave him a sharp punch to the shoulder. He almost regretted shutting down Patrick's nonsense after hearing the sweet voice leaving his lips. He looked at the cake Alexis had set down on his kitchen island.</p>
<p>"<em>Happy Day Alex &amp; Davis</em>?" he read, incredulously. "What on earth is this?"</p>
<p>"I um, maybe was not totally sober when I ordered this?" Alexis admitted sheepishly. Ted, standing behind her, shook his head emphatically.</p>
<p>"Make a wish, David!" She exclaimed.</p>
<p>"I wish for you to eat glass," David retorted, deadpan. He pursed his lips and blew, watching each of the flames extinguish into a puff of smoke.</p>
<p>"Oh <em>yay</em> David!" Alexis shrieked, and the three of them all clapped for him.</p>
<p>David groaned as he made his way to the stack of pizza boxes and takeout containers that Ted had brought in. He couldn't help but smile as he unpacked his favorite sushi, dumplings, pizza, pork buns, and a dozen cronuts. A strange mish-mash, to be sure, but all of his favorite food. He knew Alexis knew him (and cared about him) more than she was willing to admit.</p>
<p>"So, it's Patrick, right?" Ted offered his hand.</p>
<p>"Yessir," Patrick said, giving Ted's hand a firm shake.</p>
<p>"This little button sat next to David at the game today, babe!" Alexis interjected.</p>
<p>"Sounds like you two must've really <em>hit it off</em>, amirite?" Ted chuckled, smiling at David.</p>
<p>David glared at all of them.</p>
<p>"Kay, well, as much as I'm <em>loving</em> this imbalanced social dynamic, I am absolutely famished," David said, reaching for a stack of plates from a cabinet.</p>
<p>The four of them sat down at his table, gorging themselves on the huge pile of food. Patrick had taken multiple slices of pizza, pointing out to David how he was a "meat lovers" guy. David was impressed, frankly, at how natural it all seemed. Some bumpkin from Thunder Bay, on a "finding himself" roadtrip, suddenly found himself having dinner in a penthouse with the heirs to the Rose Video fortune and the New York Yankees' shortstop. And he made it seem like the most normal thing in the world, like having dinner with old friends. He casually dropped several baseball puns to Ted, easily joined Alexis's teasing of David, and still managed flirty glances and gestures towards him the entire night.</p>
<p>David had mostly been staring at Patrick, stupidly enamored with those pink lips and round cheeks, occasionally seeing his tongue dart out as he took a bite. He was so innocent. He wasn't using David for drugs, sex, or to pick up the bar tab. He just legitimately enjoyed the company.</p>
<p>"You okay, David? You seem <em>way</em> less angsty than you normally do," Alexis asked, poking fun at him, with a mouth full of cake. "I could've sworn I've even seen you <em>smile</em> a couple times."</p>
<p>"There it is," Patrick joked as David glared at both of them, frowning emphatically.</p>
<p>"So, Jays fan, eh?" Ted asked, changing the subject. "I grew up not far from Toronto. Speaking of which, Alexis and I are actually headed up there for the weekend to meet--"</p>
<p>He was cut off when Alexis gave him a sharp elbow to the side.</p>
<p>"Meet someone?" David asked gleefully, eager to unearth whatever tidbit had Alexis so embarrassed.</p>
<p>"Meet his parents," Alexis mumbled, looking down at the floor.</p>
<p>"What was that? I could barely hear you," David urged, grinning. A couple years ago, Alexis would never have even referred to someone as her boyfriend, much less go on a trip to meet his parents. His grin softened into a smile. Ted had really done a number on her. He hadn't needed to conduct a single intercontinental rescue since they'd met.</p>
<p>"Ted is taking me to meet his parents," Alexis admitted, louder than last time. "In Shit River."</p>
<p>"It's Schitt's Creek, babe," Ted corrected her.</p>
<p>David stopped, stunned. "Alexis...don't you remember? We <em>own</em> Schitt's Creek. Mom and Dad forced us on some sort of family bonding roadtrip instead of taking the jet, and we thought the sign was like the funniest thing ever? So Dad bought it for us for Hanukkah."</p>
<p>"Well I'm sorry I don't remember <em>every </em>family bondage thing we've ever done! But you should come with us, David! You could use a vacation from your miserable life!" Alexis begged. "You can see this charming little hamlet that we own!"</p>
<p>"Babe, I don't know if --" Ted started.</p>
<p>"But babe, David is so lonely and friendless here! It's not like he has anything better to do," Alexis cut him off.</p>
<p>"Um, excuse me, I'm an art gallerist!" David exclaimed, not refuting the "lonely" or "friendless" parts. "I have a job and I can't just go cavorting around the world like some of us."</p>
<p>"Ohmygod David, if this is about that little thing in Japan a couple years ago I swear --"</p>
<p>"<em>Little thing</em>?! That was the <em>yakuza</em>, Alexis!"</p>
<p>"<em>Ugh</em> David!"</p>
<p>Ted seemed unfazed, still eating his cake, and Patrick smiled upon hearing the most batshit crazy sibling bickering he'd ever experienced.</p>
<p>"You know David, I do have to go back to Canada eventually. I kinda live there," Patrick offered. "We could drive together."</p>
<p>David smiled. What was happening to him? Some poorly dressed tourist sits next to him at a baseball game and next thing he knows, he's seriously considering driving to <em>Schitt's Creek</em> with him? God, he was so fucked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As promised...earning my "E" rating!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well babe, we had better get going. David told me he was planning to pop some pills and cry himself to sleep, and you have an early practice," Alexis laid her hand on Ted's shoulder.</p>
<p>She and Ted stood up. Alexis dug through her purse, handing David a condom, blatantly shoving it in front of Patrick's face and winking.</p>
<p>"Ugh, just <em>leave</em> already!" David groaned.</p>
<p>"Happy birthday, man!" Ted hugged him and David begrudgingly reciprocated. "Hope this one <em>takes the cake!</em>"</p>
<p>"Byeeeee!" Alexis yelled as she dragged Ted out the door.</p>
<p>David now found himself alone with Patrick for the first time ever, sitting on the couch with his arm draped around his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Got any, uh, plans tonight?" David asked, immediately regretting such a dumb sounding question. "My plan of popping some pills and crying myself to sleep got nixed when I met a cute guy at a baseball game."</p>
<p>Patrick motioned with his hands as if he were flipping through the pages of a book. "Well, in my planner here I'm currently scheduled to make out with my <em>babe</em> David Rose."</p>
<p>"God, you're such a dork," David smiled as he moved in for a kiss. This one was searing, not the sweet, gentle, exploratory kiss from that godawful kiss cam. He gently laid Patrick down on the couch, moving on top of him, feeling all the tension from the day turning into energy buzzing through his body. He felt Patrick's hands grabbing at his back. His cock twitched and a whimper left his mouth when Patrick bit down on his lower lip.</p>
<p>Heart pounding, David explored Patrick's mouth with his tongue. He felt Patrick's hand grab his ass, bringing their hips together. David moaned as he felt Patrick's erection against his, gently grinding upward.</p>
<p>"Is this okay?" Patrick whispered.</p>
<p>"<em>Fuck</em>, Patrick," David moaned. "So good."</p>
<p>He felt Patrick's hand in his hair, yanking his head upward, kissing and sucking on the side of his neck. David whimpered.</p>
<p>"Bedroom?" Patrick asked softly.</p>
<p>"Be my guest," David grinned as Patrick's pupils dilated.</p>
<p>David placed his hand on Patrick's lower back, leading him down the hallway. He could clearly see the bulge in Patrick's jeans, feeling quite pleased with himself. He stared at Patrick's wide hips, wondering what was underneath those awful jeans and webbed belt. Legs like tree trunks, probably. As they entered the bedroom, his breath caught in his throat as Patrick pinned him to the wall. David whimpered as he felt Patrick's cock against his, unmistakably hard.</p>
<p>"Can I?" Patrick asked, tugging at the hem of his sweater.</p>
<p>David threw his sweater off in record time, uncharacteristically harshly for one of his more expensive knits. Patrick's mouth hung open as he took in the sight of David's chest, olive skin peppered with dark curly hairs.</p>
<p>David cringed. "I can...put that back on."</p>
<p>"No," Patrick insisted, leaning his cheek against his chest. "No. I love it."</p>
<p>Blushing, David reached up the back of Patrick's shirt and pulled their bodies together, grinding up on him again, feeling his warm, muscular back. He gasped as Patrick took one of his nipples in his mouth.</p>
<p>"Okay, Patrick --" David began.</p>
<p>Patrick pulled back. "I'm sorry David I--"</p>
<p>"Patrick," David continued. "I was gonna say you're not allowed to do that fully clothed."</p>
<p>Patrick grinned and pulled his shirt over his head.</p>
<p>"I was going to suggest pants," David smiled, running his hands across Patrick's ass. "But this works too."</p>
<p>Patrick was already undoing his belt and shucking his pants. David watched as they dropped, revealing blue tight boxer briefs and, as David had suspected, legs like tree trunks. He pushed Patrick back and he landed on the bed.</p>
<p>"You're not allowed to do that with pants on." He grinned.</p>
<p>David glared at him as he fumbled with the button of his jeans, climbing up to straddle Patrick on the bed, kissing him fervently as he continued grinding their cocks together. He could clearly feel Patrick's cock now without his jeans, tenting up his boxers.</p>
<p>Patrick moaned as David passionately increased his grinding and started to suck one of Patrick's nipples. "<em>Ungh</em>, I've been waiting for this all day."</p>
<p>"All day?" David blushed.</p>
<p>"All day," Patrick repeated. "Since I met you."</p>
<p>"Mmm, and what were you thinking about all day?" David asked suggestively, then gasped as Patrick flipped him over onto his back.</p>
<p>"Thinking about what was under that sweater," Patrick breathed, running his hands across David's chest.</p>
<p>"And what was under those pants." He moved down to kiss David's thighs.</p>
<p>"Now I'm wondering," Patrick began, moving his finger under the waistband of David's boxers. "What's under here."</p>
<p>"Patrick, have you – done this before?" David asked hesitantly. "With a guy?"</p>
<p>Patrick froze. "Um, no? I can stop if --"</p>
<p>"You can do anything you want, Patrick." David smiled. "I just want to make sure we don't do anything that you don't want."</p>
<p>Patrick grinned and tugged at David's waistband, and his erect cock sprung free. He paused, staring at David, mouth slightly ajar, breathing hard.</p>
<p>"<em>Fuck</em>," he breathed. "Fuck, that's hot. I want to make you feel good, David. Can I taste you?"</p>
<p>David was stunned for a second. He literally could not remember the last time someone had offered to make him feel good during sex.</p>
<p>"Anything you want, Patrick."</p>
<p>Patrick let out a groan as he sucked on the head of David's cock, and David almost came on the spot. Looking down and seeing sweet, innocent Patrick with a mouthful of his first cock, groaning, was almost too much. He watched Patrick's soft, pink lips moving up and down, sucking and slurping, and felt his tongue brushing the underside, bringing him closer and closer to the edge, breathing fast and shallow.</p>
<p>He felt Patrick's hand grip the base of his cock and another cradling his balls. Gripping fistfuls of the sheets, his back arched as he emitted some truly embarrassing noises.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna come, Patrick," he moaned, grabbing his cock and aiming it back toward himself. His entire body was tensed up, brow furrowed, breathing hard and shallow, tension building and building as he stroked until --</p>
<p>"Ohh fuck, Patrick, <em>Patrick</em>!" David cried as his orgasm hit. All of his senses went fuzzy as the come pulsed again and again, splattering across his bare chest. He groaned in relief as he started to come down, splayed across the bed. He opened his eyes and they focused on a stunned Patrick, mouth agape, staring like a teenager that just watched his first porno.</p>
<p>"Holy fuck, David," Patrick murmured. "That was the hottest fucking thing I've ever done."</p>
<p>David smiled and started to prop himself up. "Just need to, y'know, take care of this."</p>
<p>"I'll take care of it," Patrick smiled and laid a hand on his thigh, giving it a gentle kiss, then turned to head toward the bathroom.</p>
<p>"Top drawer to the left of the sink!" David called out, trying to make sense of the emotions he was currently feeling. Patrick was chiseling away at David's protective wall, built brick by brick by each person who'd used, hurt, disrespected, or exploited him. He <em>wanted</em> to open up for Patrick, to literally and figuratively embrace this gentle, caring tourist who legitimately cared about his feelings. He'd kissed, like, a thousand people and none of those had ever felt this...intimate.</p>
<p>Patrick returned shortly with a warm washcloth in one hand and his own boxers in the other. David stared as a now fully nude and fully hard Patrick came back and sat beside him, gently cleaning up his chest. Was he a literal <em>angel</em>?</p>
<p>David sat up and rested his head on Patrick's shoulder. "Now show me what you like."</p>
<p>"This is literally the first sexual encounter I've ever enjoyed," Patrick laughed despite the weight of what he'd just admitted. "I have no idea what I like."</p>
<p>"God, is this going to be like the cosmo thing all over again?"</p>
<p>"Suck me off, David," Patrick whispered in his ear. David growled and stood Patrick up, letting him lean against the wall.</p>
<p>"Fuck, you are so gorgeous," David breathed as he traced his hands over Patrick's body – his broad, muscular shoulders and chest peppered with sparse blond hairs, thick biceps, and firm abs. He sank to his knees so Patrick's cock was right in front of him. Patrick stood, mouth agape and pupils dilated.</p>
<p>David left a trail of wet kisses up Patrick's inner thighs, then lightly sucked on the head of Patrick's cock and looked upward to see him smiling. He took more and more of Patrick's length until he felt it bumping the back of his throat.</p>
<p>Patrick just stared as David worked up and down his cock. "<em>Fuck</em>, I am not gonna last long."</p>
<p>David looked up and smiled the best he could with a mouth full of cock. He gently placed one of Patrick's hands on his head, inviting him to grab his hair. He continued working Patrick until he was whimpering, begging to come.</p>
<p>"Can I make you come in my mouth, Patrick?" David asked.</p>
<p>"Yes," Patrick croaked. "Fuck yes."</p>
<p>David brought a hand up and started stroking the base of Patrick's cock, working in time with his mouth. Soon, Patrick let out a stuttering moan, and came with an "Oh <em>fuck</em>, David!"</p>
<p>After expertly swallowing every pulse, he let Patrick's softening cock out of his mouth and stood up.</p>
<p>"Can I kiss you?" He asked. "Or I can --" he motioned toward the bathroom.</p>
<p>Patrick pulled him in and kissed him sweetly. David could feel him exploring his mouth, eager to taste himself on another man.</p>
<p>"Hottest guy I've ever been with." Patrick grinned.</p>
<p>"It never ends with you, does it?" David glared at him and headed to the bathroom for his nightly skincare routine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YOU GUYS I JUST WATCHED THE FINALE AND I AM SO FULL OF LOVE BUT ALSO CRUSHED AND EMPTY PLEASE RECOMMEND THERAPISTS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the point where David would normally escort his guests out, if they hadn't already bolted. But Patrick, some sassy, semi-closeted tourist from a goddamn baseball game, had just cared for him more than all of his previous one night stands combined. He wanted to fall asleep next to Patrick, to feel his warmth and his muscles, and even smell his fucking <em>Old Spice</em> as they drift off to sleep. He wanted to wake up with him still there, or maybe just a warm spot because Patrick's gotten up to make coffee and pancakes. They'd hop in the shower together, lather each other up. Maybe Patrick would let him try out some shampoo on him that cost more than a dollar. Those cute brown curls dripping wet, pale skin flushing pink with the heat of the water.</p>
<p>David sighed. Who knows, maybe Patrick's first time with a man would be his only time. He'd go running back to his fiancee and live out his life in the closet. Or maybe he'd find someone more emotionally stable, like a cute professor in a small college town. Whatever Patrick's future held, there was certainly no room for an emotionally stunted, depressed, trust-fund-baby-turned-art-gallerist in NYC.</p>
<p>As he finished up his skincare, David decided he'd just allow himself to enjoy his time with Patrick. It was his birthday, after all. Maybe if he didn't sabotage every single relationship in his life, and just let himself be happy for once, things might start looking up.</p>
<p>But the thing about his time with Patrick was that it was finite. He'd known that from the start. Patrick didn't live here. Patrick wasn't moving here. Disgusted with himself, he headed back to the bedroom, needing to stop this spiraling train of thought. Upon returning, though, his heart sank upon seeing Patrick fully dressed.</p>
<p>"Oh," David said defeatedly. "Are you...leaving now?"</p>
<p>"I, uh, wasn't sure if you wanted me to spend the night?" Patrick said hesitantly. "But either way I kinda need to get to my car. All of my earthly posessions are there."</p>
<p>"How about we do that in the morning," David smiled. "There's a great breakfast place down the street."</p>
<p>"Alright then, it's a date."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David groaned as he rolled over, light streaming in through the windows. His bed felt oddly warm. Opening his eyes, he realized that for once, he was not alone in his bed. Patrick was still there, scrolling on his phone.</p>
<p>"What time'sit," David mumbled.</p>
<p>"It's about 8:30," Patrick said and leaned over to kiss him on the forehead and David just about melted.</p>
<p>"Still gay, I see?" David joked.</p>
<p>"Very gay," Patrick grinned.</p>
<p>David sat up a little more, and realized Patrick's hair was wet. "You showered without me?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, I was feeling pretty dirty if ya know what I mean," Patrick teased. "I'll make sure to schedule an extra long shared shower for tomorrow."</p>
<p>His heart leapt. <em>Tomorrow</em>. David stumbled to the bathroom to get ready for the day, and returned to find Patrick dressed again in his same terrible outfit from the day before.</p>
<p>"We still on for breakfast?" Patrick asked, smiling.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>They were seated in a tiny booth in the corner of the crowded restaurant. David happily sipped his coffee, and Patrick had ordered a tea.</p>
<p>"So, um, do you actually want to go to back to Canada with me?" Patrick asked hesitantly. "I know you said you have work, and stuff."</p>
<p>"I do," David responded without hesitation. He could hardly believe the words leaving his mouth, and couldn't remember, well, <em>ever</em> feeling this way about another human. "I really like you, Patrick."</p>
<p>Patrick blushed. "I really like you too, David. And you'll be able to take the jet back with Alexis and Ted, right?"</p>
<p>David's heart sank, and he just nodded. He knew there was an inevitable end to their time together, but he hated being reminded of it.</p>
<p>The waiter had returned with their food – a small plate of bacon, eggs, and toast for Patrick, but three large plates for David. He'd ordered chocolate chip waffles, blueberry crepes, french toast, and an omelet. He'd also insisted that Patrick split a giant cinnamon roll with him.</p>
<p>David hungrily dove into his food, and the two traded childhood stories, though Patrick's definition of a "crazy" story was significantly less crazy than David's. They talked about their families, which again, Patrick had a much different definition of "crazy."</p>
<p>David was struck by how <em>easy</em> this was. How natural it felt. He almost choked on a bite of waffle when he realized: Patrick made him <em>happy,</em> and he for once wasn't afraid to admit it to himself.</p>
<p>After the waiter brought the check over, Patrick looked up at him. "My car's not too far from here. I was just going to go grab my bag of clothes and meet you back here, if that works?"</p>
<p>"Oh, sure," David responded, though he was secretly hoping they could walk together. "Should I, uh, get your number? Just in case?"</p>
<p>Patrick smiled as David pulled out his phone. "It's 807-555-3416."</p>
<p>"Patrick..." David furrowed his brow, realizing he never even learned Patrick's last name.</p>
<p>"Brewer."</p>
<p>"Patrick Brewer." David smiled, saving the contact.</p>
<p>They stood up and shuffled through to the exit.</p>
<p>"I don't want this to be goodbye," David blurted as they stood across from each other on the sidewalk, cringing at the desperation in his voice. It certainly wouldn't be the first time he'd been ghosted.</p>
<p>"I just need some clean underwear," Patrick laughed. "I promise I'm not leaving you, David."</p>
<p><em>Not yet</em>, David thought to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After returning to his apartment, David pulled out his laptop. He started typing an email to Taylor, his assistant at the gallery. She'd proven herself to be more than capable of running it day-to-day, and most days he found he didn't need to spend more than a couple hours there. He now mainly handled the networking to connect with artists. He fired off a quick message to let her know he'd be out of town soon.</p>
<p>He busied himself cleaning up the mess from the night before, mentally preparing himself to never hear from Patrick again. He looked at his phone, and opened the contact he'd saved. He texted Patrick his building's address, adding "just in case you get lost."</p>
<p>It dinged about a minute later, and David opened it immediately.</p>
<p>"New phone, who dis?"</p>
<p>He just smiled. God, he was so fucked.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>About 20 minutes later he buzzed Patrick back in. When David heard the knock on his door, he rushed over excitedly. Upon opening the door, Patrick stood there, suitcase in tow, and a bouquet of flowers in his hand. It was mostly sprigs of lavender with some white spray flowers surrounding. And Patrick had changed his clothes, now wearing a dark blue button-up and some slightly nicer fitting jeans.</p>
<p>"What's this?" David smiled shyly as Patrick handed him the bouquet.</p>
<p>"Well I didn't want it to clash with your decor, and roses seemed a little...tacky?" Patrick began.</p>
<p>"I mean – you got me <em>flowers</em>?" David blushed.</p>
<p>"Oh, um, I hope it's not too much. I just – I've had a really nice time and --"</p>
<p>"Thank you, Patrick," David didn't let him finish before pulling him in for a kiss. "So what do you have planned for your last day in New York?"</p>
<p>"Well," Patrick pulled out his phone. "I was thinking of checking out...Central Park, the Met, Times Square, maybe the Empire State Building?"</p>
<p>David groaned. "Such a tourist."</p>
<p>"Sounds like you must have some better suggestions."</p>
<p>"I could let you in on some secrets, if there was proper motivation."</p>
<p>"How many of them are food?"</p>
<p>"Fine. Most are food. Okay, all of them are food."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>They spent the day visiting all the touristy places Patrick insisted upon while frequently stopping for all the treats David insisted upon. He held Patrick's hand whenever he could, or sometimes guiding him with a hand on his waist or upper back. They traded kisses on any exposed body parts they could reach, and David's heart fluttered whenever Patrick would shoot him loving glances with those warm, honey-brown eyes.</p>
<p>By the end of the day, David's heart was full. Patrick was proud to be seen with him, to do dumb touristy things with him. Patrick enjoyed spending the day together. Even the exes who'd treated him well during sex were only there for the sex. The "dates" they went on were thinly veiled extortion. He'd never really...enjoyed a day out with someone. Everyone always had ulterior motives.</p>
<p>Sure, he'd acted jokingly disgusted when Patrick bought a hideous "I heart NY" shirt or wanted to eat at Sbarro (okay, he was also legitimately disgusted by this one). But it was just part of their endless teasing and banter that David had already grown so fond of.</p>
<p>After a huge helping of late-night desserts, Patrick had planned to take the subway back, but David insisted on taking an Uber. It ended up being a good decision as Patrick fell asleep on his shoulder almost instantly. David gently rested his head on Patrick's, stroking the soft curls with an arm wrapped around him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>TW/CW: Brief alluding to past sexual assaults. Nothing graphic. You can absolutely skip this chapter if desired.</b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nudging Patrick awake, David helped him out of the car as they pulled up to his apartment building. As the elevator doors shut, David gasped as the formerly sleepy Patrick met him in a passionate kiss, not-so-subtly grinding up against him.</p>
<p>"God, you look <em>so</em> <em>fucking good </em>in this jacket." Patrick buried his face in the front of the black leather jacket he'd worn. "I just want you <em>all over me</em>."</p>
<p>David growled, but had to pull away as the elevator came to a stop. A couple in workout gear walked in and pressed the button for the 14<sup>th</sup> floor where the building's gym was located. David anxiously chewed his lip in the uncomfortable silence, trying to surreptitiously hide the growing bulge in his jeans with his hand.</p>
<p>After what felt like an eon, the elevator stopped on his floor and they hurried out. David fumbled with his key in the lock, and had barely shut the door behind him when Patrick grabbed him by the lapels of the jacket and their bodies came crashing together. Patrick's arms worked their way under his jacket and t-shirt, clawing at his bare back, kissing him desperately.</p>
<p>"Wait for me in the bedroom," David growled in his ear.</p>
<p>Wide-eyed and panting, Patrick scurried off to his bedroom. Once he'd disappeared through the door, David hurriedly but gently undressed himself completely, but slid his arms back into the jacket after. He spit into his palm, stroking his semi before heading to the bedroom.</p>
<p>Patrick sat on his bed, down to his boxers, already tented up by his erection. His mouth hung open as David entered, nude except for the jacket and touching himself. Patrick looked like he might hyperventilate, so David climbed up on the bed to straddle him, kissing him sweetly.</p>
<p>Patrick's hands frantically grabbed at him, rubbing over the leather and through David's hair. David pulled away to reach for the lube in his nightstand drawer. With a squelch, he spread a dollop on his hands and lubed up both of their cocks, stroking one in each hand.</p>
<p>"What do you want to do, Patrick?"</p>
<p>"I want to fuck you," Patrick blurted out. "Fuck your beautiful ass."</p>
<p>David froze, feeling the blood pounding in his ears. Dread and fear gripped him, thinking of Sebastien, Ryan, Justin, and...dozens of others, maybe even a hundred. Most, he probably couldn't even name. He hadn't been sober for...any of it. Memories were few and far between, pieced together by whatever hurt the next morning, or wherever he'd woken up.</p>
<p>He was breathing hard, and he could see Patrick's mouth moving but no sound was registering.</p>
<p>"David? David I'm so sorry. We absolutely don't have to--"</p>
<p>"It's okay. I'm okay."</p>
<p>
  <em>He's not like the others.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He's not like the others. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Breathe.</em>
</p>
<p>He could feel Patrick's strong, confident, gentle hands ease him onto his back. He laid on top but offset to the side, with one leg threaded between David's. He felt hands stroking through his hair, behind his ears.</p>
<p>"I don't know who's hurt you, David, but you are strong and you are brave and you deserve nice things and good people. You deserve better and I am not here to hurt you."</p>
<p>David forced his eyes open and nodded vigorously.</p>
<p>"You are beautiful, David. Fucking gorgeous and sexy and smart and funny. Anyone who doesn't respect that is an idiot."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Patrick."</p>
<p>Patrick disappeared into his closet for a minute. He came back carrying a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. He helped get the jacket off David's shoulders and replaced it with the soft shirt, then pulled the boxers up David's legs.</p>
<p>David reached for Patrick's cock but felt a hand grip his.</p>
<p>"You don't owe me anything, David. I'm just happy to be here, no matter what happens."</p>
<p>Looking up, he met Patrick's wide, brown eyes, framed by those long eyelashes and sparse eyebrows.</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Really."</p>
<p><em>I love you</em>. David had to stop himself before those words spilled out of his mouth from his stream of consciousness. He didn't love Patrick. He couldn't love Patrick. Right? They'd met literally a day ago. Patrick cared for him. Patrick respected him. But Patrick didn't love him. He was just a good person. And good people found their way into David's bed so rarely (maybe never?) that this jarring experience had almost sent unspeakable words tumbling from his mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Releasing 2 chapters today so I don't leave y'all on too upsetting of a note in Chapter 10 *shrugs*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David woke up first this time, feeling much more rested than usual, for some reason. Next to him, Patrick lay with his eyes shut, breathing softly. David smiled at the sight of this unguarded Patrick. Not that he was particularly guarded to begin with, though. His brown curls were rumpled and messy, and his soft, pink lips slightly ajar.</p>
<p>He curled up next to Patrick, who was the perfect size for a little spoon. Resting his hand on Patrick's bare chest, he felt the muscular pecs and sparse blond hair peppered across the pale, smooth skin. He bent his knees slightly to fit against the angle of Patrick's legs, and felt Patrick's back against his chest. His cock, stiff with morning wood, nestled between Patrick's ass.</p>
<p>Sighing contentedly, David found himself drifting off to sleep again, feeling overwhelmingly calmed by the soft warmth in his arms.</p>
<p>He was awakened for a second time when Patrick rolled out of his arms to reach for his phone, which had buzzed. David opened his eyes, slowly blinking as he focused on Patrick.</p>
<p>Patrick looked over at him and tilted his phone screen toward David. "On my schedule right now I have half an hour blocked off for a shared shower. Know of anyone who could help me with that?"</p>
<p>David studied the calendar appointment. Patrick had literally scheduled a shower. "I don't shower with dorks," David decided.</p>
<p>"That's too bad. I'm sure I can find a stand-in, though. Mind if I go pick someone up downstairs?" Patrick grinned cheekily.</p>
<p>"I can make an exception for hot dorks." David smiled as he rolled out of bed. He led Patrick to the bathroom, their fingers lightly intertwined. After closing the bathroom door, he gently pressed Patrick up against it, kissing him deeply. They'd both slept in just their underwear, so David could feel their erections rubbing together through the thin fabric. Patrick moaned as David increased his pressure, and his hands made their way to Patrick's ass, feeling the strong, thick muscles.</p>
<p>Patrick's nails dug into David's upper back, causing him to emit a stuttering moan. David felt Patrick's hands run through his hair, grabbing a fistful and using it to gently tilt his head backward. The sensation in his scalp caused David to inhale sharply and groan Patrick's name and shivered as he felt Patrick's tongue lick a stripe up the side of his neck. Patrick began lightly sucking on his neck, still using his hair to hold his head back. It had been 2 days and he'd already found almost all of David's buttons. He couldn't think of the last person who'd even bothered to learn what they were.</p>
<p>"I want you to fuck me with your fingers. Can you do that for me, David?" Patrick whispered.</p>
<p>"<em>Fuck,</em> Patrick. Fuck yeah I can," David moaned. He immediately felt the loss as Patrick stepped away toward the shower, noticing the chill of the tile floor against his feet and the cold air surrounding his body.</p>
<p>Patrick had turned on the water and stepped out of his boxers, and now stood in the shower, fully erect. David followed suit, eager to wrap his arms around Patrick and press their bodies together again. He shoved his tongue into Patrick's mouth and grabbed his ass, exploring both. David emitted a growl as Patrick bit down on his lower lip, then moved an index finger in to lightly trace Patrick's hole.</p>
<p>"This okay?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Please, David," Patrick breathed.</p>
<p>David reached over to the shelf, fumbling around the plethora of small bottles for the lube. Patrick smiled as he coated his fingers. "Well aren't we prepared."</p>
<p>"You'll thank me later," David said as he began to gently insert one finger into Patrick.</p>
<p>If Patrick's facial expressions were any indication, David would say he was greatly enjoying his first time being penetrated. He moved his finger in slow, gentle circles, now all the way in.</p>
<p>"Okay?" He asked.</p>
<p>"More," Patrick moaned.</p>
<p>David was happy to provide another finger, gently pushing both in and slowly working Patrick open. He stroked his own cock now as he felt the tight, hot muscles surrounding his fingers, working them in a scissor motion.</p>
<p>"Can I add one more and turn you around?" David asked.</p>
<p>"Please, more," Patrick whispered. Turned on even more by hearing Patrick begging, he gently spun Patrick around so he was facing away. He gave Patrick a squirt of lube for his hand and gently moved it to his cock.</p>
<p>"I need you to take care of this for me while I fuck you, okay?" David smiled sweetly.</p>
<p>Patrick just nodded and began to jack himself. David returned with a third finger, increasing in speed and intensity, causing Patrick to whimper.</p>
<p>"Fuck, you're doing so good, Patrick. You feel so good around me," David was breathing hard now, stroking himself to the same rhythm he was fucking Patrick. He was getting so close, he just needed --</p>
<p>"Oh <em>fuck</em>!" Patrick cried out. "Holy fuck, David!"</p>
<p>Hearing Patrick climaxing and feeling him clench around David's hand was enough to send David over the edge as well. Breathing hard, he stroked himself through each pulse that spurted onto Patrick's ass from behind.</p>
<p>Patrick was leaning on the shower wall for support and David slumped over to lean against him while he came down.</p>
<p>"Mmmmm," Patrick mumbled as David gently turned him around to face him.</p>
<p>"You were so good for me, Patrick," David purred, softly kissing him on the lips. "Let's get you cleaned up."</p>
<p>As Patrick smiled, his dimples appeared in his round cheeks, now flushed pink, and his eyes crinkled at the edges.</p>
<p>David reached for his favorite body wash and loofah, gently lathering both of them up, relishing the opportunity to run his hands over every inch of Patrick's body. Patrick hummed contentedly as David massaged his Sicilian citrus shampoo into his scalp, then repeating with the conditioner.</p>
<p>As he rinsed both of them off, he gave Patrick a gentle kiss as he turned off the water. He grabbed one of his favorite fluffy towels and dried the water off Patrick's soft pink skin, then his own.</p>
<p>"I need to grab something. Don't you dare touch those curls with a bath towel," David warned him. He opened the linen closet and pulled out a microfiber cloth, first blotting his own hair dry.</p>
<p>"Can you bend over for me?" David asked him.</p>
<p>"Seems like a bit soon for round 2," Patrick joked, grinning.</p>
<p>David glared and lightly punched him, but smiled as he gently scrunched up Patrick's soft curls with the cloth. "It helps create definition when you scrunch upside down and the microfiber doesn't create frizz."</p>
<p>Patrick smiled as he righted himself, giving David a gentle kiss. David opened up the pomade he used on the (very rare) occasion he wore his hair curly. Standing behind Patrick, both facing the mirror, David rested his head on Patrick's shoulder as he worked the product through Patrick's hair.</p>
<p>He wrapped his arms around Patrick and gave him a kiss on the cheek. For once, he didn't hate seeing himself in the mirror. Not just because most of his body was hidden by Patrick, but because for once, he looked happy.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Patrick's hair had dried in delightful ringlets. He'd donned a button down shirt of a slightly different hue and what looked like the same jeans as the day before. Though David wouldn't have been shocked if Patrick owned 5 pairs of the exact same jeans.</p>
<p>David had packed 2 full-size suitcases for the trip. Patrick bit back a smile as he hoisted his backpack onto his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Ready to head out? We have a long day of driving."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was only one motel in Schitt's Creek, and David grimaced upon seeing the rundown, beige exterior. They pulled up after a very long day of driving.</p>
<p>"I've made a huge mistake. We're going to be murdered here," David announced.</p>
<p>"There's only one motel in town, David," Patrick tried to reassure him.</p>
<p>"Exactly! So the motel room serial killers will come straight here!"</p>
<p>"David, you are not going to be murdered," Patrick sighed. "I'll check us in."</p>
<p>David got out of the car and grabbed his suitcases, meeting Patrick at the door to their room. He froze as Patrick pushed the door open. The bed had a red satin headboard in the shape of a heart, complete with red sheets and a ceiling mirror.</p>
<p>"Nope," David decided. "Nope, nope, nope. Not getting murdered in this horrid sex dungeon. I should never have come here."</p>
<p>Patrick looked crestfallen.</p>
<p>"I – didn't mean it like that," David clarified. "I just meant...how embarrassing would it be to have my dead body carted out of this place!?"</p>
<p>Patrick smiled as he began to unpack his suitcase. "I'll just have you buried in this bed, then. That way you'll never have to be carted out."</p>
<p>"Suck on a knife, please."</p>
<p>David headed to the bathroom to unpack all nine steps of his skincare regimen. He glanced around at the horrendous pink porcelain...everything. Tile, paint, tub, toilet. And...not a towel in sight. Zero towels. He sighed and headed to the door, letting Patrick know of the situation.</p>
<p>"I'll go to the office to get some. If I'm not back in 5 minutes, I've been murdered by the motel room serial killer," David informed him.</p>
<p>David walked over to the office and pushed on the door, which opened with a loud creak. A woman sat behind the desk, directly in front of a gigantic painting of a stag. She was pretty in a...country...kind of way? David would gladly murder someone for skin that clear.</p>
<p>"Hi," David began.</p>
<p>"Can I help you?" She asked.</p>
<p>"I'm looking for a towel." David stated.</p>
<p>"Okay?" She made no motion to stand up.</p>
<p>"And this might be a stupid question, considering the state of the rugs in our room, but do you have a business center here?" David asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, we do have a business center. You can find it right outside the doors to your left, right beside the Hammam spa. Would you like me to book you a treatment while you're at it?" She asked, sarcastic but in a falsely earnest voice.</p>
<p>"No thank you, just the towels," David said, and stood there.</p>
<p>"Okay." She responded, and still made no effort to move.</p>
<p>David gave her a confused look. "Okay, can I ask you a question?"</p>
<p>"Shoot," she responded.</p>
<p>"I think you're kind of rude!" he responded, very irritated at this point.</p>
<p>"Is that a question?" She asked, unfazed.</p>
<p>"I have asked you<em> twice</em> now for a towel."</p>
<p>"So if I get you a towel you'll leave me alone?"</p>
<p>"Yes! That should have been implied!"</p>
<p>"Fine, but I'm only doing this because you called me rude, and I take that as a compliment." She finally got up and returned from the back room with quite possibly the saddest towels and washcloths David had ever seen. "Maybe work on those implying skills."</p>
<p>Armed with too-small towels and ratty washcloths with criminally low thread counts, David returned to their godawful motel room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Patrick, naked, stroking himself on the bed.</p>
<p>"There you are, David! I was beginning to worry you'd been murdered." Patrick smirked. "I was fully prepared to service myself alone."</p>
<p>"The first thing you'd do if I was murdered is jerk off?" David asked, feigning annoyance.</p>
<p>"Well, we don't have to worry about that now, do we? You seem to be alive, though sometimes it's hard to tell." Patrick grinned.</p>
<p>"God, you're so fucking annoying," David smiled as he eased his sweater over his head and peeled his pants away from his body.</p>
<p>Joining Patrick in bed, he cringed upon seeing himself in the giant ceiling mirror.</p>
<p>"<em>Ugh</em>," he shuddered and pulled the sheet up over himself.</p>
<p>Patrick threw the sheet off and climbed on top of him, running his hands over David's chest. "I dunno about you but I find this pretty fucking hot."</p>
<p>The mirror was now mostly full of a reflection of Patrick's back and ass. "This is a marked improvement," David grinned.</p>
<p>"So I was thinking," Patrick began.</p>
<p>"I'm listening," David interrupted, not listening.</p>
<p>Patrick waved a condom in front of his face. "Wouldn't want this to go to waste, right?" David groaned when he realized it was the one he'd received from Alexis the other night.</p>
<p>"For me?" David asked gently.</p>
<p>"Yes, but – only if you want to." Patrick said hesitantly, laying down on his back next to David.</p>
<p>"As long as you're okay with your first time being in this godforsaken hell pit," David grimaced.</p>
<p>"I want my first time to be with <em>you</em>, David." Patrick replied earnestly.</p>
<p>David practically melted, and rolled over to grab his silicone lube from his bag. "So uh, do you...know how this works?"</p>
<p>"I've, um, watched some videos," Patrick admitted, blushing.</p>
<p>"Well, we are going to make your first time a night to remember," he purred, kissing Patrick sweetly. He sat up and walked toward his suitcase, more abruptly than he'd intended. Patrick looked confused but his jaw dropped when David pulled out his leather jacket and gently slid his arms through the sleeves.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck yeah. Fuck me in that sexy jacket. Fuck me wide open." Patrick was babbling.</p>
<p>David began slowly touching his own cock as he took one of Patrick's nipples in his mouth, suckling, licking in circles, and gently biting, then repeating on the other side. Patrick moaned as David began moving farther down, leaving a trail of kisses across his chest, down his firm abs, down the trail of pale hair to his cock, then to his inner thighs.</p>
<p>"I need to prep you first. Is that okay?" David asked softly.</p>
<p>"Yes," Patrick grunted.</p>
<p>"I need to start on the outside. Do you want my tongue or my fingers?"</p>
<p>"Tongue."</p>
<p>Pleased with the decision, David smiled and began tracing light circles around Patrick's rim. He increased the pressure and speed until Patrick was whimpering and begging for more. The puckered muscles, now saturated with saliva, began to relax as David poked his tongue inside, farther and farther each time.</p>
<p>"I need to put one finger inside. It will have lube. Is that okay?"</p>
<p>"Fuck, David. Yes."</p>
<p>Patrick gasped as David gently worked the tip of one finger inside, moving in slow circles farther and farther up as he felt Patrick relaxing.</p>
<p>"More," Patrick groaned.</p>
<p>"Okay, one more," David whispered, starting to work the two fingers in a scissor motion. He reveled in Patrick's tight, hot insides.</p>
<p>"Can I add another?" He asked, having worked his two fingers for a bit.</p>
<p>"Fuck, yes," Patrick breathed.</p>
<p>David excitedly added a third finger, and it was a struggle to take his time. He had to stop touching himself in order to save some of himself for Patrick, who was gripping fistfuls of the sheets, arching his back, and moaning some of the hottest noises David had ever heard.</p>
<p>"Okay, Patrick," David whispered. "Are you ready for me?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Yes, fuck me, David," he moaned.</p>
<p>David fumbled for the foil packet. Tearing it open, he rolled the condom down and applied a generous amount of lube.</p>
<p>"I'm going to give you some lube too, Patrick. I'm going to be right on top of you."</p>
<p>Patrick nodded, and David helped him bend his knees and angle his hips into a comfortable position. He stroked himself a few times and positioned himself over Patrick.</p>
<p>"Is this okay?" David whispered as he pressed the tip of his cock in.</p>
<p>"<em>Ungh,</em> yes, so good," Patrick grunted.</p>
<p>David struggled to maintain control as he slowly slipped his hard cock inside of Patrick, feeling his muscles contracting and relaxing.</p>
<p>"Ohh, <em>fuck</em>, Patrick," David groaned. "Good?"</p>
<p>Patrick nodded vigorously, so David began slowly pumping in and out. He could feel Patrick's throbbing erection against his abdomen, the lube gliding up and down. He increased in speed, hearing Patrick's whimpers and moans becoming more high-pitched and desperate, fists gripping the lapels of his jacket, urging him faster. With just a few more motions, Patrick cried out and David could feel him coming and forming a sticky mess. But he was not prepared for what happened next.</p>
<p>"Come for me, David," Patrick begged, and David felt his hand grip a fistful of hair and yanked his head upward.</p>
<p>"Holy <em>fuck</em>, Patrick!" David cried out, feeling pulse after pulse emptying into Patrick's ass as he climaxed.</p>
<p>David sat for a few seconds, frantic breaths now slowing down. He pulled out and tossed the condom in the trash and gently returned the jacket to his bag before collapsing next to Patrick.</p>
<p>"You did <em>so good</em>, Patrick," David whispered, peppering him with kisses.</p>
<p>"Mmmmhmmm," Patrick mumbled.</p>
<p>David got up and ran one of the washcloths under the sink. He wrung it out so the cold water wouldn't be too shocking, and wiped at the mess covering his chest. Patrick was sitting upright in the bed, smiling blissfully.</p>
<p>"Thank you, David," he smiled as David gently cleaned him up.</p>
<p>David kissed him then returned to the bathroom for his night skincare. By the time he'd finished, Patrick had fallen asleep, snoring softly. David climbed into bed next to him, and slowly drifted off to sleep with Patrick in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is a bit of a tease so I'll probably be back later tonight with a new chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick never slept well in hotels. Or sex dungeon motel rooms, for that matter, despite being thorougly exhausted the night before. That's how he found himself walking around the "downtown" of Schitt's Creek at 7 am. The entire main street consisted of a small restaurant, "Cafe Tropical," and the General Store. He wandered down the sidewalk, and found what appeared to be the town bulletin board.</p>
<p>A large piece of paper read, "BUSINESS ASSISTANT NEEDED! M.B.A. PREFERRED"</p>
<p>Below, it read, "CALL RAY BUTANI (416) 555-8390"</p>
<p>The majority of the page was a huge, close-up photo of who he could only assume was Ray Butani. He gazed around at this quaint town, still foggy in the early morning, and snapped a picture of the ad. What's the worst that could happen?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not gonna lie, this chapter is one of my favorites. It was super fun to write!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light filtered in through the red curtains as David's eyes reluctantly fluttered open. Still groggy, he rolled over to see Patrick sitting upright against the awful headboard, newspaper in hand.</p>
<p>"You're reading a <em>newspaper?</em>" David asked incredulously.</p>
<p>"How else would I know the happenings of Schitt's Creek?" Patrick grinned. "What if I wanted to go to the sixth grade choir concert? Or a ballroom dance class at the senior center?"</p>
<p>"There's actually an article about Ted," Patrick continued, unfolding the page in David's face.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Schitt's Creek Native Ted Mullens Funds New Animal Shelter"</em>
</p>
<p>David smiled, rolling over to thread a leg between Patrick's and pointedly pressed his erection into his thigh and wrapped an arm around his torso.</p>
<p>"Gee, didn't realize you were such a big fan of Ted's," Patrick mused, chuckling.</p>
<p>"Ugh, just shut up and make me come," David groaned.</p>
<p>The command seemed to light a fire inside Patrick, who almost instantly ditched the attitude and whipped the sheets off David while tossing his newspaper to the side. David raised his arms for Patrick to lift the shirt over his head, hastily repeating with his own shirt. He inhaled sharply as Patrick began to trace his tongue over his nipple. Placing both hands on Patrick's ass, David urged him to grind up on his cock, feeling it twitch and grow even harder.</p>
<p>When Patrick was satisfied with the hickey he'd been giving David, he kissed a wet trail down his sternum to his belly button, then downward as his fingers slid under the waistband of David's boxers. After the somewhat un-sexy tugging down of his boxers, his cock was in Patrick's mouth. He groaned as Patrick took in his length, squeezing the base of the shaft in one hand and his balls in the other.</p>
<p>David gripped fistfuls of the sheets and arched his back as Patrick suckled on the head of his cock, and cried out as he tongued the sensitive slit. The familiar tension simmered inside him, building as Patrick moaned around his cock, sending delightful vibrations through his body.</p>
<p>He had to frantically pull his cock away from Patrick as he allowed himself to fall off the edge, delicious waves of pleasure coursing through him. He'd closed his eyes but felt his chest and stomach being painted with his own come, not bothering to try and aim anywhere in particular.</p>
<p>Groaning, he opened his eyes to see Patrick frantically touching himself, eyes wide and pupils dilated, mouth slightly ajar and his pink tongue poking out a bit.</p>
<p>"Do you need to come, baby?" David teased. (Oh god, did he just call Patrick <em>baby</em>?!)</p>
<p>Patrick nodded, not seeming to care about his new pet name, whimpering along with his shallow breaths. He looked absolutely wrecked – cheeks flushed pink, hair rumpled from the subpar pillowcases, and desperately jacking himself.</p>
<p>"Come on me, Patrick," David commanded.</p>
<p>Patrick groaned and threw his head back, and with just a couple more motions, was adding his come to the sticky mess on David's chest. He leaned back down on all fours, still straddling David, and let out a moan as he licked a stripe through David's chest hair.</p>
<p>"Fuck, you're gonna be the death of me, Patrick Brewer."</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>It was almost noon by the time they'd showered and gotten ready for the day. Patrick suggested checking out the café, seeing as it was their only option for food, so the two of them drove downtown.</p>
<p>It was completely empty when the two of them entered. David's nose perked up at the odd smell, unsure what sort of foods could have combined to create it. A woman appeared, almost out of nowhere. She wore the brightest smile David had ever seen, and her long, auburn hair draped on both sides of her face.</p>
<p>"Hey there! My name's Twyla. Table for 2?" She asked cheerfully.</p>
<p>"Yes, please," Patrick answered.</p>
<p>"What brings you two to town?" Twyla asked as they sat themselves at a booth. "I don't think I've seen you here before."</p>
<p>Patrick looked up at him, unsure what to say.</p>
<p>"We're just traveling," David responded, trying to force a smile.</p>
<p>"Well, welcome to Schitt's Creek! My ex-stepdad loved to travel, until his motorcycle got hit by a car. I'll give you two a minute with the menus!"</p>
<p>David sat stunned as she dropped off two novel-sized menus and walked away, entirely too cheerful. He unfolded his, finding four full double-sided pages.</p>
<p>"Oh boy," Patrick muttered. He looked up at David and smiled.</p>
<p>They both decided to play it safe and order cheeseburgers, and David recited his usual coffee order. Twyla looked stunned but managed to whip up something moderately edible with the dusty espresso machine.</p>
<p>Just as they began eating, David almost jumped out of his seat as a man violently burst through the door. He cringed at the sight. Probably some truck driver looking for a bite to eat. He wore a ratty old hat, dirty blond hair poking out the back. A dingy flannel and t-shirt didn't do much to cover his huge beer belly, and his light-wash jeans did him no favors. He was out of breath as if he'd just sprinted here.</p>
<p>"David Rose!" The man exclaimed, awkwardly jogging up to him.</p>
<p>David froze. "Um, yes? And you are?"</p>
<p>The man offered his hand, and David cringed as he lightly shook the man's dirty hand.</p>
<p>"Roland Schitt, Mayor," he stated, still out of breath. "I heard from Stevie that you were in town!"</p>
<p>"Stevie?" David asked, confused.</p>
<p>"She was the employee at the motel," Patrick reminded him. David hadn't even bothered to read her nametag.</p>
<p>"It's not every day that the owners of our town stop by! Well, actually, it's literally never happened."</p>
<p>"Oh, um, yes. Well I'm here," David sputtered, eager for this interaction to end.</p>
<p>He looked up at Patrick, who was clearly struggling to keep a straight face. He'd covered his mouth with one hand, but his eyes crinkled in that way they did when he smiled.</p>
<p>"But you're in luck, David! It's Hawaiian Night!" Roland exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, <em>what</em>?"</p>
<p>"It's Hawaiian Night at the Schitt House!"</p>
<p>David stared blankly. "That means nothing to me."</p>
<p>"Pineapples! Pig on the spit! We've got a big one hanging in the garage! The whole nine yards!" Roland exclaimed, somehow still out of breath.</p>
<p>"So whose pig do we have to slaughter to get an invite!?" Patrick asked with over-the-top passion, though Roland didn't seem to catch on to the joke.</p>
<p>David glared at him, pursing his lips, eager to shut this down. Spending the evening at a trashy, culturally-inaccurate podunk barbecue was not on David's list of priorities.</p>
<p>"That's why I'm here!" Roland blurted. "We'd be honored to have the town's owner and his, uh...boy--"</p>
<p>"Patrick," Patrick interjected, offering a hand.</p>
<p>"The owner and his Patrick!" Roland declared. "See you tonight!"</p>
<p>Roland left before waiting for a response. David buried his head in his hands, groaning in despair. Patrick's bottled-up laughter could finally escape, and David found it hard to feel frustrated when Patrick's sweet, genuine laugh was forcing tears out of the corners of his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy crap you guys, I just finished my draft of this fic! It's 35 chapters :O<br/>I'll be releasing 1 chapter per day.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't difficult to find the Schitts' house. As they pulled up in the car, Patrick reached over to grab David's hand.</p><p>"It's not going to be that bad," Patrick comforted him.</p><p>David just glared as they got out of the car. He had to admit, it actually smelled pretty good. He heard a familiar voice calling out as they walked up, though decidedly less sober than earlier.</p><p>"David! Patrick! You made it!" Roland greeted them.</p><p>"Hey, Roland. Thanks for having us," Patrick responded politely. David stayed silent.</p><p>"I gotta tell ya, Dave, that sweater – that's pretty dangerous to wear at a party like this! I just wanna wipe my hands all over that!" Roland exclaimed.</p><p>David jumped back and guarded himself as if he had just been physically assaulted. He glanced down at his black and white Alexander McQueen, not quite ready to say goodbye to it.</p><p>"I'm not joking though, I really do!" Roland continued.</p><p>David grimaced as he stepped back even further. "Kay, please don't. This cost more than your car is worth."</p><p>He was saved from the uncomfortable confrontation when a blond woman called out, "Rolly! Come fire up the cheese fountain!"</p><p>"Ah, gotta run! The ole ball and chain! C'mon and make yourselves at home!" Roland trotted off and smacked the woman on the ass, making her jump a bit in surprise.</p><p>David looked over at Patrick, who wore the most shit-eating grin he'd ever seen on a human being. Patrick kissed him lightly and placed a hand on his back.</p><p>"C'mon. I know my way around a small-town party. It'll be fine." Patrick ran his hand over David's back in an attempt to comfort him. "Plus, you're cute when you're uncomfortable."</p><p>David glared at him as they walked up to the house, but relaxed as he felt Patrick's fingers lace between his. He looked around – tiki torches and hanging lanterns, and a group of townsfolk. They all looked...happy.</p><p>"I'll find us some drinks," Patrick offered.</p><p>He returned shortly holding 2 cans of Busch Light. David grimaced as he took a tepid can in his hand.</p><p>"Here's something to remember your time in Schitt's Creek," Patrick grinned, and pulled David in by the belt loop for a kiss.</p><p>"That was sexier the first time," David decided.</p><p>"David! Patrick! Limbo contest!!" Roland yelled from across the lawn, wildly waving his arms, splashing some beer onto an unsuspecting bystander. Patrick grinned and tried to lead David over, who shook his head and refused to move.</p><p>As Patrick headed off, David recognized the woman from the motel over at the cooler of drinks and hesitantly walked up to her.</p><p>"Stevie, right?" He asked.</p><p>"I don't have any towels," She stated, with a deadpan stare.</p><p>"I actually changed my mind and I did want you to book me that spa treatment," David retorted.</p><p>She glared at him as they sat down on the porch swing. "So, a visit from the owner, huh? To what do we owe this pleasure?"</p><p>As David began telling her some cagey details about Patrick, she seemed so genuinely disinterested in listening that for some unknown, sadistic reason it made David want to share even more. She shot him pitying glances between sips as he lamented previous exes and their wrongdoings, and how differently Patrick had treated him.</p><p>"Can I ask you something?" She began, and without waiting for a response, continued, "I think you're kind of pathetic."</p><p>"Um, that's not a question," David responded softly, not refuting the statement.</p><p>"You're Johnny Rose's son. You can have literally anything you could possibly want. And there's someone you want – someone who seems <em>good for you </em>– right over there," she gestured vaguely toward the limbo competition. "And you're doing nothing about it."</p><p>"There's nothing I can do about it," David stated bluntly.</p><p>"Don't you have like, millions of dollars?" She asked quizzically.</p><p>"My <em>dad</em> has millions of dollars," David began, and Stevie rolled her eyes. "And sometimes money can't help."</p><p>Stevie pursed her lips and glared at him. "Normally I'd tell you '<em>You must be fun at parties</em>' but we're already at a party, and I can say with certainty that you are definitely not fun."</p><p>David fell silent for a moment. "Any chance you could give me a ride back to the motel?" Patrick looked like he was having a great night, chatting up one of the locals with a camera around his neck.</p><p>"Pathetic," Stevie bit back a smile and shook her head. "Luckily for you I've had just about enough of middle-aged white people in Hawaiian shirts."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a rousing attempt at the limbo competition, Patrick cracked open another beer. He looked over and saw David in the distance on a porch swing with Stevie, avoiding most of the crowd. He smiled, not surprised they'd gravitated towards each other. His eyes drifted around and recognized a familiar face.</p>
<p>"Ray Butani?" He walked up, and offered his hand. "My name's Patrick."</p>
<p>"Patrick! It's a pleasure," Ray greeted him. "Can I assist in any real estate, photography, closet organization, or Christmas tree needs?"</p>
<p>"I saw your flier! Are you still hiring?"</p>
<p>"Can you start tomorrow morning?"</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" Did this man not want an application or interview or background check?</p>
<p>"The job! Can you start work tomorrow?" Ray repeated, a cheerful grin on his face.</p>
<p>Patrick stood there, dumbfounded. Was he ready to call Schitt's Creek home? He certainly wasn't going back to Thunder Bay. He looked around at the party – the community who'd welcomed them with no questions asked, not caring who they were or where they came from.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'll be there tomorrow," He shook Ray's hand emphatically and smiled.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Looking around, he noticed David and Stevie had left the porch swing. He checked his phone and saw a text from David.</p>
<p>"Got a ride back to the motel. See you later."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do yourself a favor and listen to this <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHuT96SlJtg">lovely mashup</a> that inspired the angst in this story, which starts now!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alone in a hideous lovemaking bed – maybe the motel room serial killer would take pity and leave him be. David lay awake, hoping Patrick would return before he fell asleep. He'd spent the day brainstorming ideas for whatever lay ahead on Patrick's sexual awakening journey. His usual insomnia failed to take hold as his eyes began to droop, until he could no longer force them open and sleep overtook him.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>David was awakened by the sound of running water. He groggily rolled over to see the bathroom was occupied by Patrick. He didn't even remember Patrick returning last night. Reaching for his phone, he scrolled mindlessly through Instagram, critiquing the lives of people who had no interest in his.</p>
<p>He looked up as Patrick exited the bathroom covered only by a towel wrapped around his waist. Hungrily, he rolled out of bed and walked over, giving Patrick a kiss on the cheek from behind.</p>
<p>"You're up early," he mused.</p>
<p>"I'm going to work, David," Patrick turned around to face him.</p>
<p>"<em>Work?</em>" David asked incredulously. "How? Where?"</p>
<p>"I met this guy, Ray, at the party last night and he offered me a job and a place to stay. And asked if I could start today," Patrick chucked halfheartedly as he pulled on a pair of boxers.</p>
<p>"Are you sure you don't want to come back to New York?" David asked softly, trying not to exude the desperation gripping him in the moment.</p>
<p>"David, we met a week ago," Patrick responded sadly. "We both knew our time together was limited. And believe me when I say I've loved every minute of it. It means more to me than you could possibly understand. But I can't just drop everything and move to New York!"</p>
<p>"You already dropped everything and left home. You dropped everything and moved to Schitt's Creek."</p>
<p>"You know it's not the same, David. I'm not that type of person. I'd <em>suffocate </em>in New York. I don't have a job. I'm not even a citizen. And I've noticed...even you don't call New York 'home.' Do <em>you</em> even want to go back?"</p>
<p>"I have to go back."</p>
<p>"Do you?" Patrick was mostly dressed now.</p>
<p>David nodded, tears glistening in his eyes, making the air sting.</p>
<p>"So, I guess this is goodbye, then," Patrick choked out, voice thick with tears. David just nodded again, unable to form any words. A tear from each eye rolled down his cheeks.</p>
<p>"Goodbye, David. I'll never forget you. Call me if you ever find yourself in Schitt's Creek again." Patrick gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and swiped away the tears with his thumbs.</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p>
<p>Did he love Patrick? It felt more and more like a legitimate feeling. But he couldn't say it. The notion of it was ridiculous. They'd met less than a week ago. Enjoying the company of someone who treated him well wasn't love.</p>
<p>"Goodbye, Patrick."</p>
<p>David watched Patrick disappear through the door, and listened as he heard Patrick's car starting, then driving off through the gravel. He texted Alexis to see what time she'd be picking him up, hoping she hadn't forgotten about him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexis sat across from him, Ted fast asleep next to her. He reclined his seat a bit, hoping sleep would take over, but it never did while on the jet. He could never sleep here. He must have looked like a complete wreck, because Alexis was looking at him with genuine sympathy.</p>
<p>"Do you miss him?" She asked softly.</p>
<p>David nodded, staring out the window. He hated himself for allowing Patrick to get such a grip on his heart. He was right, though. Their relationship had an expiration date from the start. They'd met a week ago, but David felt like he'd lost a years-long relationship.</p>
<p>"People pump and dump you like, multiple times a week, David. Half of New York has used you for drugs, sex, or booze." Alexis so kindly informed him. "And I've never seen you like this."</p>
<p>"I don't know, Alexis," he snapped. "He was different."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WALLOW IN THE ANGST</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>2 months later</i>
</p>
<p>"Hey, Taylor," he mumbled as he pushed through the door to the gallery space, head pounding.</p>
<p>"Morning, Mr. Rose!" she greeted him. "Here's your macchiato and ibuprofen!"</p>
<p>He tried to force a smile as he took the coffee cup and the small packet. Taylor had graduated from art school a couple years ago. David might literally kill someone to be able to have that optimistic, the-world-is-your-oyster attitude. He'd spent his twenties too high to remember what kind of attitude he'd even had. Though, knowing himself now, it couldn't have been a particularly healthy one.</p>
<p>Taylor walked with him on the way back to his office, cheerfully updating him as she scrolled on her tablet. The poor thing had stayed until 2 a.m. with Miles in preparation for the grand opening this weekend.</p>
<p>Miles Hawthorne was just<em> something else</em>. David dealt with artists for a living, but the past 2 months had been absolute torture. After returning from Schitt's Creek, his old routine had felt meaningless. Fucking randoms from clubs. Cocktails of unknown pills. Patrick had knocked down his defenses and David had left him in Schitt's Creek, returning to New York vulnerable and empty.</p>
<p>Then in the mornings after night after night of meaningless sex and disappointment, he'd have to come to work and see what Miles would put him through the wringer for that day. Miles and his fishtanks. Fishtanks full of models of <em>mermaid sex scenes</em>. David had met some ridiculous people who created ridiculous things, but this made him want to quit the gallery and move to a remote island where nobody knew him.</p>
<p>He sat down at his desk and sent Taylor to look for the missing box of a rare type of seaweed that Miles had purchased and misplaced (and blamed him).</p>
<p>Often he found himself looking at his text thread with Patrick. There really wasn't much there, but the last message was a selfie Patrick had taken of them in front of the Schitt's Creek sign.</p>
<p>"Welcome to Schitt's Creek. Where everyone fits in."</p>
<p>It was the day he'd styled Patrick's hair. His light brown curls poked out in little ringlets. His bright, round eyes upturned at the edges by his radiant smile. Even David, who rarely smiled for photos, simply looked happy.</p>
<p>He wondered if Patrick had kept the photo. What could he even say to him at this point?</p>
<p>"<em>Hey, I think I'm in love with you</em>"?</p>
<p>"<em>I miss you</em>"?</p>
<p>"<em>Hope you're doing well</em>"?</p>
<p>"<em>No offense, but you ruined casual sex for me</em>"?</p>
<p>David sighed and buried his head in his hands. He was pathetic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David heard a knock on the door, concerned because nobody had buzzed into the building. He walked up quietly, hoping not to alert this potential serial killer to his presence.</p>
<p>"David?" he heard Alexis's voice call out. "Ivan let me in."</p>
<p>He whipped the door open, revealing a disheveled Alexis with smeared makeup, barefoot but carrying her shoes.</p>
<p>"What's going on? Where's Ted?"</p>
<p>"Ted proposed," she responded quietly.</p>
<p>"And...?" He furrowed his brow.</p>
<p>"I said no," she wrung her hands and looked down at the ground. "In front of his entire team."</p>
<p>"Wow, that must be so embarrassing for you," he said smugly, regretting the decision immediately.</p>
<p>"<em>Ugh</em>, David! What was I supposed to do? Marry him!?"</p>
<p>"Yes? Why wouldn't you?" David inquired, even though he knew the answer.</p>
<p>"I'm not <em>old</em> like you, David! I don't want to be someone's <em>wife</em>! God, like, who <em>proposes</em> after dating someone for seven months?!"</p>
<p>"Okay, first of all, just the fact that I'm older than you does not make me <em>old</em>." David protested. "And I don't know, maybe emotionally stable people do shit like that. That's clearly not my area of expertise!"</p>
<p>"<em>Ugh</em>, David! People break up with you, like, all the time! Why don't you have any advice for me?" She grumbled.</p>
<p>"Is that why you came here? To use my miserable love life to make you feel better about yourself? I don't know what you want me to say. During my latest breakup you told me that people pump and dump me multiple times a week, so I think the advice bar is set pretty low."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, David," she said quietly. "I just...I think I need a hug."</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Alexis lay across from him on his loveseat, sipping a cosmo he'd made her. They sat in an apartment that cost more than the average person earned in five lifetimes, wearing outfits that probably cost more than the average car, yet found themselves alone, both heartbroken.</p>
<p>"Don't you ever wish you could just...leave?" She mumbled.</p>
<p>"Leave New York?"</p>
<p>She shrugged. "All of this."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>6 months later</em>
</p>
<p>The café was abuzz with energy when Patrick stopped by for his morning tea. He sat down at the counter and waited for Twyla.</p>
<p>"Did you hear, Patrick?" She asked excitedly. "The Rose family is moving here!"</p>
<p>"W—What!?" Patrick sputtered.</p>
<p>"The Rose Video guy, Johnny? He lost everything. 'Tax Invasion,' or something like that. He owns the town and it was deemed not valuable enough to seize in the bankruptcy!" She exclaimed, a little too cheerfully. "Maybe David will be back again!"</p>
<p>Patrick couldn't form words. <em>David</em>. Was David moving here? He heard the café door open, and tried to force a smile as Andrew walked in.</p>
<p>"Hey there. I knew I'd find you here," he walked up and kissed Patrick gently. "I figured I'd catch you on my way to work. My first class doesn't start until 10 today."</p>
<p>"Hey," Patrick said softly, lacing their fingers together.</p>
<p>"Everything alright? You seem a little...off."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yup. Just heard the Rose family is moving here." Patrick answered, as calmly as he could.</p>
<p>"Yeah! Isn't that something? Funny how life works out sometimes."</p>
<p>"Coffee to go, Andrew?" Twyla asked brightly.</p>
<p>"Thanks Twyla, that would be lovely."</p>
<p>"We still on for tonight?" He turned to Patrick, gently placing a hand on his back.</p>
<p>"You know I wouldn't miss it," Patrick responded with another forced smile. "I'll pick you up after work?"</p>
<p>"Of course," Andrew gave him another kiss and a smile. "See you later."</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Patrick waved goodbye through the car window as he dropped Andrew back at his house. They'd gone to watch Elmdale High's baseball game then had dinner at a lovely Italian place. He started back on the familar route to Ray's, thinking about Andrew. They'd been dating for about 4 months. A lovely person, absolutely nothing wrong with him per se, but the sex was far from mind-blowing, and he often found himself reminiscing on those few nights he'd gotten to spend with David.</p>
<p>But in Schitt's Creek, the dating prospects were far from great, even for straight people. Andrew was a math professor at Elmdale College, but didn't live too far from Patrick. He supposed one could say they hit it off, though he never felt that spark or intensity he'd felt from literally the second he met David. Twyla had once commented that he and Andrew reminded her of brothers, which he was sure was meant as a compliment, but still found it slightly unnerving.</p>
<p>Pulling his car up outside Ray's, he peeked at his phone before getting out. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest when he saw he'd received a text from David.</p>
<p>
  <em>hey. do you still live in schitts creek?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You've got to be <em>fucking kidding me</em>," David muttered as their bus pulled up outside the Schitt's Creek Motel. The thought of having to beg a snarky motel clerk for criminally bad towels for the foreseeable future was the last thing David needed right now. He fidgeted with his phone. Patrick had responded to his text.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, I live here. Heard you're gonna be in town for a while.</em>
</p>
<p>He had no idea what to say in response. He bickered with Alexis as they unloaded the few possessions they had left. Well, a motorcoach full of possessions. He thought about Patrick, voluntarily packing up everything he had, leaving his old life behind. He'd been able to fit everything in the trunk of a compact sedan. He eventually decided on a response.</p>
<p>
  <em>just for a bit. wanna grab dinner at the cafe?</em>
</p>
<p>The three dots appeared almost immediately.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sure, eight o'clock?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>works for me. can you pick me up from the motel?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Will do. See you tonight, David.</em>
</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>David walked out of the room and slammed the door, tired of arguing who would get murdered first. He'd conceded and allowed Alexis to take the bed farther from the door. He wouldn't mind being murdered, to be honest. Pacing nervously outside, his heart leapt in his chest as he saw Patrick's car pulling up in the darkness.</p>
<p>He thought he might hyperventilate as Patrick got out of the car and started walking up. He was wearing a blue button down shirt, tighter jeans, that godawful webbed belt, and had cut his hair much shorter.</p>
<p>"Hey," David said quietly, walking up to him. "You cut your hair."</p>
<p>He smelled different – must have moved on from the Old Spice. He put his hands on Patrick's back, and leaned in for a kiss. Patrick ducked his head away but allowed David to give him a kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>"David, I – I'm seeing someone. But it's nice to see you again." Patrick said softly. "Is your family doing alright?"</p>
<p>David's heart sank. Of course Patrick was seeing someone. Why wouldn't he be? He pulled his hands back awkwardly. "They're um, doing about as badly as can be expected."</p>
<p>"Sure sucks to leave your life behind and end up in Schitt's Creek, eh?" Patrick laughed. David didn't realize how much he'd missed that sound, like a song stuck in his head but couldn't quite remember the words.</p>
<p>They drove to the café in silence. Patrick held the door open for David, who entered and felt the familiar warmth and peculiar smell he remembered from his first visit.</p>
<p>They were greeted by the same friendly waitress as last time. "Patrick! And David! It's lovely to see you both."</p>
<p>"Thanks, uh--" David squinted at her nametag. "Twyla."</p>
<p>"Table for two?" She asked cheerfully. "Or will Andrew be joining you guys?"</p>
<p>David felt like he'd been stabbed. <em>Andrew</em>.</p>
<p>"Just us tonight, Twy. Thanks." Patrick responded.</p>
<p>"So, um. Andrew." David began as they sat down. "How did you guys meet?"</p>
<p>"We met...on Bumpkin," Patrick mumbled, embarrassed. "I had 3 matches in a 50-kilometer radius, and he was one of them. He's a math professor at Elmdale College."</p>
<p>"Things, uh, going well?" David asked halfheartedly, since Patrick didn't seem to want to elaborate any further.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's good," Patrick said defeatedly.</p>
<p>They paused as Twyla came to take their orders and mercifully cleared the giant menus away. David fidgeted nervously, trying to think of something to say that didn't sound cringey and desperate.</p>
<p>"David," Patrick began. "It just – it wasn't in the cards for us. And we both know that."</p>
<p>"Do we know that?" David asked quietly. "Because by some horiffic twist of fate, we've both ended up in Schitt's Creek with our lives upended."</p>
<p>Patrick sighed, nervously wringing his hands. "My life isn't upended, David."</p>
<p>David looked down at his hands and nodded. Patrick had moved on. And why wouldn't he? He's a perfectly reasonable person with reasonable expectations and a reasonable life. Now David was stuck in this godforsaken place watching the only person who'd ever made him happy making someone else happy.</p>
<p>After Twyla had brought their meals, David anxiously picked at his food. They chatted idly about Patrick's job – small business consulting – and how he'd been working with local small businesses. He was renting a room and an office space from the realtor/jack-of-all-trades who he worked for. He and Andrew liked to watch the Elmdale High baseball team. David thought he might vomit if he ever attended another baseball game.</p>
<p>David couldn't bring himself to share much about his family's ordeal. He let Patrick talk about life in Schitt's Creek, and he then suggested some activites in the area.</p>
<p>They drove back to the motel mostly in silence again. Patrick pulled up into the spot outside David and Alexis's room, then put the car into park.</p>
<p>"You made me happy, Patrick. You still do." David said earnestly but quietly. "I've never met another person that...I've never met anyone else like you."</p>
<p>"I've never met anyone like you either, David," Patrick responded sadly, a hint of tears glistening in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Are you happy, Patrick?" David asked softly.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm happy," he lied.</p>
<p>"Then that makes me happy," David lied in return, and sighed. "Well, I'm sure I'll see you around town. It was nice to see you again."</p>
<p>Patrick reached over to cup David's head with his hand, and brought him closer for a kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, David."</p>
<p>David could still feel the spot tingling where Patrick's rough hand brushed his face, wishing it could have lingered a bit longer. The wet spot on his other cheek stung cold for a second as it dried.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, Patrick."</p>
<p>David ducked out of the car before Patrick could see the tears rolling down his face. He heard yelling coming from inside the motel room and quickly swiped at his face to dry it. If there was ever a night to pop some pills and cry himself to sleep, this was it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David sat at the counter in the café. Though he'd never been much of a morning person, he also found himself unable to sleep well since they'd moved here. He ended up at the café most mornings, where Twyla had quickly mastered his coffee order.</p><p>"Hey Twyla," he called out.</p><p>"Hey, David!" She walked up, wearing her ever-present cheerful grin. "Another macchiato?"</p><p>"Well, yes, but I also had a question for you," he began.</p><p>"Sure!" She whisked his mug away. "What's up?"</p><p>"What do you think about putting the 'café' back in Café Tropical?" He mused. "Like a coffee bar."</p><p>"Oh! Um, I mean, there is already 'Café' in 'Café Tropical.' Do you mean like 'Café Tropical Café?'" She asked, confused but still smiling bright as ever.</p><p>David furrowed his brow. "Um, no? But that's um, surprisingly cute? I just meant like, coffee. The nearest coffee shop is in Elmdale. So why not make a thing of it here at the café? Jared Leto once told me I made a fantastic espresso."</p><p>Twyla smiled, seeming to understand. "So you want to be our barista?"</p><p>David smiled in return. "Call me a coffee artist."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Love this journey for him 💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick looked down at Andrew, who was on his knees with a mouth full of his cock. His soft cock.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I'm just not feeling it tonight," Patrick mumbled defeatedly.</p>
<p>"Hey. It's fine. Something on your mind?"</p>
<p>"Just, um, personal stuff, I guess," he muttered.</p>
<p>"I'm your partner, Patrick. You can tell me personal stuff," Andrew sat him down on the bed and put an arm around him.</p>
<p>Patrick tried to force a smile, knowing he was right. He took a deep breath. "I, um, ran into someone I used to date. I just – I don't know. It really upset me."</p>
<p>"Hey," Andrew kissed him on the cheek. "It's going to be fine. It's in the past, okay? We'll get through it."</p>
<p>He couldn't bring himself to say why it had upset him. Every minute he spent with David, he'd wanted to rip his sweater off and push him up against a wall. Patrick had been giddy, practically buzzing when he was in David's presence. He'd been expecting the months apart to have dulled his feelings, but was proven wrong instantly.</p>
<p>After he'd <em>explored</em> a bit with David, Patrick thought now that he'd moved onto dating men, those feelings of blandness and dread he felt with Rachel would be erased. He thought there would automatically be that spark just because his date was a man.</p>
<p>"It's...not in the past," Patrick said bluntly.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Balanced on his knees, David steadied himself with a hand on Jake's coffee table. Jake was balls-deep inside his mouth right now, pumping in and out like there was no tomorrow. He used to enjoy being manhandled by those tall lumberjack-types, with those manly grunts and chiseled abs.</p>
<p>Jake had the emotional intelligence of a dildo, except this dildo did all the work for you. It was the kind of emotionless, zero-strings-attached sex he'd tell himself he thrived on in New York. But every time, his mind wandered. Thinking of Patrick kissing him deeply, washing him up, buying him flowers. It made him <em>happy</em>. It had made him so happy to the point that no-strings-attached sex hardly even brought physical pleasure anymore, yet like some sort of sadist he came back again and again. He'd had a taste of something better, and it ruined all the food he thought he'd enjoyed.</p>
<p>With a loud grunt, Jake came down his throat, resting for a second as David swallowed. David silently dressed himself.</p>
<p>Jake, still naked, kissed him on the lips. "Text me?"</p>
<p>David nodded as he walked out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David smiled as he put the finishing touches on the new chalkboard: the "Café Tropical Café," serving an eclectic variety of artisanal, handcrafted espresso drinks. Over the past couple weeks he'd gathered supplies and ingredients, and set up his own little space at the counter of the café, and practiced his menu (many, many times, to the delight of Stevie and Alexis).</p>
<p>And today was opening day. He'd done his best to force a smile to Twyla, who he somewhat resented for being so cheerful before 9 a.m. The café was busier than usual, and to David's delight, many of the regulars ordered his specialty drinks. He tried to make mental notes – Jocelyn and Twyla liked the mochas, Roland ordered an Americano, Bob and Gwen asked for lattes.</p>
<p>He looked up as the door opened, and couldn't contain his smile as Patrick walked up and took a seat in front of him. Patrick seemed awfully happy himself, eyes crinkled at the corners and dimples in full view. He seemed to have switched up his uniform a bit, wearing a slightly more purple button-down.</p>
<p>"Hey," David greeted him, still smiling. "Thanks for coming."</p>
<p>"Hey, David. You know I wouldn't miss your grand opening."</p>
<p>"Tea?" David asked. "We have more than one kind now, shockingly."</p>
<p>"Thinking of switching it up, actually. Can I get a caramel macchiato, two sweeteners, and a sprinkle of cocoa powder?" Patrick smiled. "I heard those were tasty."</p>
<p>"An exquisite choice," David grinned. "So, how are you and Andrew?"</p>
<p>"We, um...I broke up with him. Last week," Patrick began.</p>
<p>David froze, thoughts whirling through his mind. They had certainly seemed happy, always giggling and smiling when they had breakfast at the café.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry to hear that," David responded softly as he poured two sweeteners and watched the espresso filling up the mug, dissolving the sugar, trying not to make eye contact.</p>
<p>"I told him it wasn't fair to him, because I still had feelings for this guy I'd been seeing a while back, who I don't think I ever really got over," Patrick said earnestly, looking David right in the eye.</p>
<p>David's hand jerked in shock, sending drops of milk foam spraying into the air. Some splattered on his face and his sweater, which luckily was white. Blushing, he gently poured the milk into the espresso, added a swirl of caramel and a sprinkle of cocoa powder.</p>
<p>"And um, who was this guy?" David smiled as he handed Patrick the mug, wiping his face on his sleeve.</p>
<p>"Wanna grab dinner tonight? I'll tell you all about him," Patrick grinned as he took a sip.</p>
<p>"I'd like that," David made that face where he was clearly trying hard not to smile but couldn't help himself.</p>
<p>"I'm not a coffee guy. You can have this," Patrick passed the drink back across the counter to David and smiled sweetly.</p>
<p>"You play dirty, Brewer. I can't accept this," David definitely accepted it. "Earl Grey?"</p>
<p>"Please."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IT'S THE CHAPTER Y'ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! Thanks for sitting through my angst!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David felt an overwhelming sense of calm and happiness as he sat across from Patrick. Is this what normal humans felt like on dates? He mindlessly stroked his fingers on Patrick's extended hand as they sat across from each other in a booth at the café. They'd ordered an ice cream sundae for dessert, and David had generously allowed Patrick to eat almost a quarter of it before he finished it off.</p>
<p>They'd been chatting somewhat mindlessly, about David's new coffee bar, Patrick's job. It wasn't like David wanted to have a serious conversation in the café, anyway. It was dark when they headed back to Patrick's car, fingers laced together lightly. As David was about to let go to walk to the passenger seat, Patrick tugged him back and their bodies crashed together and met in a kiss.</p>
<p>"God, I missed you," Patrick whispered.</p>
<p>David smiled shyly. "I missed you too."</p>
<p>He ran his hands over Patrick's wide shoulders and muscular back, feeling the warmth he'd been longing for. He felt Patrick's soft, pink lips against his, and the sparse blond stubble speckling his cheeks.</p>
<p>"I also miss your hair," David smiled as he ran his hand through Patrick's much shorter locks.</p>
<p>"I couldn't look at it without thinking of the time you did my hair for me," Patrick admitted.</p>
<p>"After we fucked in the shower," David mumbled, nuzzling his head alongside Patrick's, just breathing in his aroma, embracing him tighter.</p>
<p>"I...want to take this slow, David," Patrick began. "I need to get it right this time."</p>
<p>David pulled away slightly so he could look at Patrick, smiling. "I like that. I mean, I also hate it. But I like it."</p>
<p>Patrick just laughed. "I expected nothing else."</p>
<p>"You have no idea how much it hurt to lose you, to leave you here," David continued. "I can't do it again."</p>
<p>"I love this journey for us," Patrick smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David looked up when Patrick made a cute snoring sound. Ray was out at a poker night so they finally had some alone time – pretty much a first in their new relationship. It had been about a week and a half since they'd started dating, and moments alone were few and far between. It made "going slow" much more palatable. As badly as David wanted to rip Patrick's clothes off, the thought of doing so in the 400 square feet he shared with his entire family was enough to kill any boner. Their only reasonable chances at privacy were nights like these when Ray was out.</p>
<p>Patrick had allowed him to choose the movie tonight.</p>
<p>"French Kiss," David had decided. "A criminally underrated Meg Ryan movie."</p>
<p>After falling asleep relatively quickly, Patrick's head rested on his shoulder, softly snoring. David was still acclimating to the idea of dating someone. Like, really<em> dating</em> someone. Spending time together without the constant expectation of sex. If it was anyone else, David probably would've bolted, but he just craved something about Patrick. Just being in his presence was enough, regardless of whether or not he was awake.</p>
<p>Patrick cared about him in a way that nobody else ever had. He chiseled away at David's self-imposed defenses with his warm, brown eyes, his dazzling smile, his laugh, and every little caring gesture.</p>
<p>But at this point, Patrick was also dangerously close to drooling on his Givenchy so David gave him a gentle nudge.</p>
<p>"M'sorry," he mumbled, blinking his eyes.</p>
<p>David kissed the top of his head. "Let's go to bed."</p>
<p>"Mmmm, or we could <em>French Kiss</em> here," Patrick giggled, leaning David down onto the couch.</p>
<p>In the past, he'd never liked the lack of control he felt with someone else on top. But Patrick's weight on top of him was oddly calming, like a comforting blanket. Patrick left sloppy, wet kisses on David's lips, giggling.</p>
<p>He ran one hand up the back of Patrick's shirt and the other through his hair, tonguing into his mouth. He felt Patrick's lips against his. There was no desperation in them, no ulterior motives, just long, lazy kisses not frantically leading to the next step.</p>
<p>They traded slow kisses for a while until they heard the slam of a car door. David groaned as they rolled off the couch, trying to make it upstairs before Ray entered and started a long conversation. It was oddly exhilarating – trying to capitalize on their alone time, trying not to get caught. Maybe this was what high school was like? It was a far cry from David's high school experience, with his parents over 20 meters away in their wing of the house, and frankly, turning a blind eye to whoever he decided to bring home.</p>
<p>But he was safely under Patrick's covers now, pressed up against his warm, solid body. He could feel Patrick's light stubble against his cheek, strong hand stroking his back, soft lips peppering kisses. He was safe here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just FYI, I know absolutely nothing about this movie, I just googled "underrated rom coms"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David smiled as Patrick walked into the café, wearing his usual blue button-down and jeans. Over the past month his hair had grown out a little longer, with the ends just barely starting to form those soft curls again.</p>
<p>He kissed David from across the counter. "Morning."</p>
<p>"Earl gray?" David asked, reaching for a to-go cup.</p>
<p>"Earl gray for here," Patrick answered, smiling.</p>
<p>"Don't you have work?"</p>
<p>"I do. I'm here meeting with a potential client. Plus I enjoy hitting on the hot barista."</p>
<p>"<em>Coffee artist.</em> Who's the client?"</p>
<p>"It's you, David."</p>
<p>David froze. "F—For what?"</p>
<p>"The general store is closing."</p>
<p>"And...?"</p>
<p>"I really think you have something here, David. You could branch out. The space is up for lease and as the town's owner, you'd have first dibs. You'd have more creative control, more independence."</p>
<p>David nervously chewed his lip.</p>
<p>"I know it's a lot to think about," Patrick continued. "But I can get you grants and funding. I'll be your numbers guy. You bring the creativity. I think we can do this, David."</p>
<p>Patrick was smiling with nervous excitement, looking up at him with those caramel-colored eyes filled with all the hope in the world.</p>
<p>David bit back a smile. "Let's do it."</p>
<p>Patrick leaned over for a kiss, which turned into about 10 kisses peppered across his face. "Come over when you're done with work."</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Anxieties swirled around his head as he and Patrick created the outline of a business plan. His brain rebuffed every idea with at least three excuses, despite Patrick's assurances. He couldn't even decide on a <em>name. </em>But Patrick, bless his heart, reassured him that often the name comes along well after the concept.</p>
<p>"How about we take a break," David suggested, trailing his fingers up and down Patrick's forearms. "Ray will be at his open house for a while."</p>
<p>Patrick looked up and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I know this was a lot today. We can pick this up another time."</p>
<p>"It's a lot, but I want to do this with you, Patrick."</p>
<p>"Do you want to do it for yourself, though? I want <em>you</em> to want this."</p>
<p>"I do want this. I want it with you. But I need you to make it real."</p>
<p>"I want this with you too, David," Patrick smiled. "But let's go upstairs before you get too cranky."</p>
<p>David glared at him as Patrick led him upstairs. "<em>Okay,</em> if this is about the thing with the pastries I'll have you know my boyfriend kept me up late watching a <em>baseball documentary</em> then dragged me to Elmdale at 9 a.m."</p>
<p>Patrick was about to enter his bedroom but spun around. "Your <em>what</em>?"</p>
<p>"I, um, don't know what you're referring to," David sputtered.</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure you said something about your <em>boyfriend</em>. What's he like?" Patrick wore a shit-eating grin on his cute, round face.</p>
<p>David drew him in by the waist for a kiss. "Well, he can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. Sassy like you wouldn't believe. Likes spreadsheets more than he likes me. But he makes up for it every day just by being my boyfriend."</p>
<p>"I'll have you know that you're a <em>very</em> close second to Microsoft Excel, David."</p>
<p>Grinning, David playfully shoved Patrick onto the bed. "You're a very close second to Mariah Carey, Patrick."</p>
<p>He balanced on his hands and knees with Patrick below him on the bed. David kissed him deeply, forcing his tongue into Patrick's mouth, exploring. He whimpered when he felt Patrick's hands on his ass, forcing him downward, and using them to grind David's cock up against his. Patrick groaned at the friction and the weight, urging David faster.</p>
<p>"Is this okay?" David asked breathlessly.</p>
<p>"I think my boyfriend can touch my dick," Patrick grinned.</p>
<p>"<em>Fuck</em>, I missed this," David growled, nuzzling his face into Patrick's collarbone and increasing the pressure from his hips. Patrick whimpered as David wrestled with his belt buckle.</p>
<p>Standing at the foot of the bed, David yanked on Patrick's jeans, roughly tugging them off by the ankles. Patrick started to remove his shirt, but David shuffled up to him.</p>
<p>"Let me take care of you tonight," he whispered into Patrick's ear, helping ease the shirt over his head. He began sucking on Patrick's neck, where his shirt collar normally covered. Patrick was now down to just his boxers, and David could clearly feel his clothed erection straining against his thigh. Lowering himself, most of his weight now rested on Patrick.</p>
<p>"Please, David," Patrick whimpered.</p>
<p>"Please what?" David teased.</p>
<p>"God, <em>anything</em>," Patrick begged.</p>
<p>Grinning, David pulled his sweater over his head, quickly but gently. He briefly stood up, tugging his pants and boxers down in one stroke. Patrick groaned when David's erection sprung free. Motivated by Patrick's desperation, David climbed back on top and guided Patrick's hands to the rails of the bed frame, instructing him in a teasing whisper not to let go. Patrick whimpered as David began to kiss across his collarbones, down his sternum to his waistband, pulling away before reaching his cock.</p>
<p>David smiled devilishly as he knelt over Patrick, lazily stroking himself. He could see Patrick's grip tighten, the tendons in his knuckles straining white but not letting go.</p>
<p>"<em>Fuck me</em>, David. I need to feel you in me. Give me your cock," Patrick was babbling. "Fuck me with your big cock and come inside me."</p>
<p>"Hey," David soothed him with a kiss. "Another day. We don't have much time."</p>
<p>He mouthed at Patrick's cock through the fabric, giving him something to focus on before he gave into any of Patrick's ideas. Precome had already soaked through, and Patrick moaned at the contact. David ran his fingers under the waistband of Patrick's boxers, working them down his legs. David looked right into Patrick's wide, brown eyes as he sucked on the tip of his cock. Patrick's long eyelashes fluttered.</p>
<p>"<em>Fuck</em>, David," he groaned. "I love your mouth around me."</p>
<p>David took the entire length in his mouth in response, causing Patrick to emit a stuttering moan. While applying more suction, he cradled Patrick's balls in his palm and reached his index finger back, grazing his rim. The gentle teasing was enough for Patrick to involuntarily buck his hips upward farther into David's mouth.</p>
<p>The combination of David's mouth, tongue, and fingers was getting Patrick close to the edge of orgasming.</p>
<p>"God, David, I'm so close," Patrick whimpered. "Just-- Just--"</p>
<p>Patrick pumped upward as he spilled down the back of David's throat, panting and whimpering. David pulled off with a groan and swiped at his mouth while Patrick dragged him up for a kiss.</p>
<p>David couldn't control himself grinding his cock against Patrick's toned abs as his boyfriend tasted himself on his tongue. He was well past the point of no return now as he greedily rutted his erection against Patrick, and it wasn't long before he cried out and let out a relieved groan as he came between them. He laid in the sticky mess as he came down and his breathing slowed. Picking up his head, he looked down at Patrick and they both smiled and met in a lazy kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How much fartherrrrrr?" David whined, out of breath, forcing one foot in front of the other down the wooded path.</p>
<p>"Almost there," Patrick kissed him on the cheek and threaded their fingers together.</p>
<p>"You're lucky you're cute," David grumbled, pushing some brush out of the way of his Burberry sweater.</p>
<p>True to Patrick's word, they soon came upon a clearing on the banks of a small stream.</p>
<p>"It's Schitt's Creek," Patrick smiled as he motioned towards the water. He set down the picnic basket, unfurling an oversized plaid blanket. He unpacked some cheese and crackers for David, and a sandwich for himself.</p>
<p>David smiled as Patrick pulled out a hard seltzer for each of them, and clinked them together.</p>
<p>"Happy three month anniversary, David."</p>
<p>"You know I don't want to tempt fate like that, Patrick." David complained as he stuffed a cracker and a huge chunk of cheese in his mouth, washing it down with a swig of seltzer. "But you know I also never turn down an opportunity to eat cheese."</p>
<p>He curled up against Patrick as they enjoyed their dinner, listening to the calming stream of water bubbling past them.</p>
<p>"So I wanted to tell you something today, David. More like two things, actually."</p>
<p>"Mmhmmm?"</p>
<p>"I know I've talked about leaving Ray's to focus on our business full time. And...I did it. Today."</p>
<p>David met him in a passionate kiss, cupping both cheeks with both of his hands. He felt the stubble on his cheeks and the loose curls of his hair, which had grown longer since they'd been dating.</p>
<p>"I'm so happy for you, Patrick. I'm happy for us."</p>
<p>"I believe in you, David. I believe in us and our business. I love that we're on this journey and I love <em>you</em>."</p>
<p>David's breath caught in his throat. "You...love me?"</p>
<p>"I do. I don't need you to say it back right now. You can say it when--"</p>
<p>"I love you!" David practically tackled him to the ground in a hug and a kiss. "And I -- I think I always have? I don't know what I did to deserve you, Patrick."</p>
<p>He was now basically straddling Patrick, breathing hard as he shoved his tongue into his mouth. Patrick whimpered when David pressed down, his semi rutting into Patrick's thigh.</p>
<p>"There was nobody else parked at the trailhead, David," Patrick whispered, fumbling at the side pocket of his backpack.</p>
<p>David undid the zipper on his jeans, and when he looked up, Patrick was squirting lube into his hand. He grabbed both of their cocks, one in each hand, and began jacking both vigorously.</p>
<p>"Oh <em>fuck</em>, I love you so much, Patrick," David breathed into his ear. He propped himself up on all fours, sucking a spot on Patrick's neck just above his collarbone while Patrick stroked his cock.</p>
<p>He could hear Patrick's breathy whimpers right in his ear. As a purple-ish bruise blossomed on Patrick's neck, he fucked in and out of Patrick's fist, moans escaping his mouth. Tension was building inside him as his breathing became fast and shallow. He had to frantically grab his cock from Patrick and aim away into the grass as he came, in a valiant effort to keep their clothes clean.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck, David," Patrick moaned, brows furrowed, about to finish himself off.</p>
<p>His eyes shot open and he gasped as David swallowed his cock as Patrick came down his throat. Groaning, David rolled over, catching his breath as they both zipped themselves back up. He cupped Patrick's cheek to kiss him.</p>
<p>"Mmm, I love you, David," Patrick mumbled.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Later that night, David had excitedly called Patrick at 12:30 a.m. from the motel, and Patrick had first assumed something had gone terribly wrong, then, to Alexis's disgust, thought David was interested in phone sex. David eventually managed to convey his actual motive for calling: He'd thought of a name for their business.</p>
<p>"Morning Rose!" he'd exclaimed into the phone.</p>
<p>"I love it, David."</p>
<p>David could almost hear him smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just our boys being horny af after a day of missing each other :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been close to three months since the inception of their business, and it finally felt real now that it had a name. Patrick was filling out their incorporation papers, applying for grants and licenses, and researching insurance policies. After meeting several local artisans at a craft fair, David insisted on revising the business plan to dedicate part of their coffee shop to selling local goods. Well, he'd insisted that <em>Patrick</em> revise the business plan.</p>
<p>They'd officially leased the old general store, and had met with Ronnie, a local contractor on city council as well as Patrick's rival baseball team. Despite her (mostly) lighthearted teasing of Patrick (rivaling David's), she'd offered a very generous discount on the labor costs of the renovation in the spirit of revitalizing the town.</p>
<p>Today Ronnie had left David a sizeable pile of debris to clean up. Part of the "discounted labor rate," most likely. Patrick was on his way over, having finished work, so David reluctantly picked up a broom and tried to make it look like he'd been cleaning.</p>
<p>He looked up as the rusty bell on the front door dinged, and Patrick breezed through, dressed in his usual blue button-down and dark blue jeans which were filled out <em>very</em> nicely by his ass and thighs. Setting the broom aside, David walked up to kiss his boyfriend.</p>
<p>"You would not <em>believe </em>the mess that Ronnie left for me today," David grumbled, gesturing toward the pile and the broom.</p>
<p>"And how much of it is still there? Ninety percent?" Patrick grinned.</p>
<p>David glared at him. "<em>Okay</em>, in exchange for that jab at my character you're gonna have to clean up everything I haven't already gotten to."</p>
<p>"And it's one hundred percent still there," he added.</p>
<p>Patrick sighed as he dragged the big trash can over from across the room and started to scoop up the plaster dust and broken drywall. David watched as Patrick bent over, his muscular glutes and thighs filling out the seat of his jeans. He walked over and as Patrick stood back up, David wrapped his arms around from behind and pointedly rutted his semi against Patrick's ass.</p>
<p>Patrick spun around, taking David tightly in his arms.</p>
<p>"Miss me?" he whispered, reaching down to palm David's cock through his pants then sucked on the pulse point on his neck.</p>
<p>David grunted, feeling himself growing steadily hard against Patrick.</p>
<p>"Whatcha thinking about?" Patrick pried.</p>
<p>"Your ass in those jeans."</p>
<p>"What do you wanna do to it?"</p>
<p>"Feel it against me."</p>
<p>"Really? That's it?" Patrick raised an eyebrow, squeezing David's cock a little harder.</p>
<p>David squirmed in his arms, heart pounding and breathing harder. So many thoughts and emotions raced through his mind. His mouth hung slightly open but couldn't form any words.</p>
<p>"What do you want, David?" Patrick reiterated, squeezing his cock even tighter.</p>
<p>"God, I just want to feel your ass around my cock again. Your pretty little pink hole opened up for me," David was babbling now. "Spread open in front of me, taking everything I give you."</p>
<p>He could feel Patrick fumbling with the opening of his pants. They were Givenchy with an unfortunately complicated clasp. But he felt Patrick's warm, strong hand around his cock, which was now more than fully hard.</p>
<p>His admission had certainly seemed to resonate with Patrick, who'd shoved him behind the framing of the new coffee bar, taking his leaking cock into his mouth. David groaned, feeling Patrick's hot, wet mouth around him, tongue tracing his slit.</p>
<p>Patrick had almost all of David's cock in his mouth, messily sucking while cradling his balls in one hand. Every groan that left Patrick's mouth sent a delicious vibration through his cock, and before long, his thighs quaked, knuckles white, and he was a whimpering mess as Patrick worked him closer and closer. He started to reach for his cock to pull it away from Patrick, but his hand was swatted away.</p>
<p>"No!" Patrick cried out. "I want it!"</p>
<p>David's breath caught in his throat as Patrick's strong hand gripped his wrist, forcing it away.</p>
<p>"Oh <em>fuck</em>," he growled as his muscles tensed, wave after wave of pleasure dulling his other senses and pulsing through his body. He could feel Patrick's hot, wet mouth around him, contracting as he swallowed. He hadn't gotten the timing quite right, however, as he began to cough and gasp for air as it was ending.</p>
<p>As David opened his eyes again, they focused on Patrick, still on his knees in front of him, wide-eyed and breathing hard. Come was dripping out the corner of his mouth on one side.</p>
<p>"Hey, c'mere," David helped him up, and Patrick wiped his face on his sleeve.</p>
<p>He kissed Patrick lovingly. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"That was so <em>fucking</em> hot, David."</p>
<p>David pulled him in for another kiss but Patrick broke away laughing when David's stomach let out an embarrassingly loud and long rumble.</p>
<p>"Let's go make you some dinner."</p>
<p>"But—" David motioned vaguely towards Patrick's crotch.</p>
<p>"I um, might not need...anything additional. At the moment. Um." Patrick awkwardly shifted his jeans around.</p>
<p>"<em>Patrick Brewer</em> you dirty little--"</p>
<p>"Let's get you something to eat, David."</p>
<p>He couldn't argue with that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>CW: This is a consensual encounter involving restraints and some light D/S. </b> Feel free to skip if it's not your cup of tea :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick had recently moved into his own apartment (thank goodness), so David found himself there quite often. When they arrived home from the store, Patrick had put a couple chicken breasts in the oven, then had to shower and clean up a certain mess from earlier. He'd put David to work making them a salad.</p>
<p>He managed to get some carrots sliced into moderately edible chunks, and chopped the lettuce into pieces that could actually fit in their mouths. And hadn't induced any bleeding this time, though he was still in the learning process.</p>
<p>Tossing the salad, he grabbed some shredded mozzarella from the fridge and added it to his bowl. He absentmindedly grabbed a handful and stuffed it into his mouth, accidentally dropping a few pieces on the floor. As he was chewing, Patrick exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.</p>
<p>David growled (the best he could while eating cheese) and tried to give Patrick a sexy shimmy.</p>
<p>"Still wanted to fuck me wide open, right?" Patrick asked casually.</p>
<p>David almost choked on the shredded cheese, coughing and ended up dropping a lot of it out of his mouth onto the floor.</p>
<p>"Is that <em>cheese</em>?"</p>
<p>"Jesus, Patrick! I thought you would've learned by now not to proposition me over dinner!" David scolded him. "But that's a yes. To both of your questions."</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>They giggled as they scarfed down their food. Patrick had only pulled on a pair of boxers to eat dinner (has David mentioned how much he loves Patrick's new apartment?).</p>
<p>Patrick had insisted on waiting a bit for their food to digest, to which David reluctantly agreed. As he sat down on the couch, Patrick returned with a plain cardboard box.</p>
<p>"I bought this. For...myself. Kinda." Patrick began.</p>
<p>"Um, okay?" David chuckled. "If you're looking for my input on a slightly different hue of button down, purpler is better."</p>
<p>Patrick offered him the box, and as he dug through the packaging, he pulled out a set of four black leather cuffs, each connected to a chain and a clip to attach to the bedframe. As he looked up, Patrick was nervously biting his lip, brows furrowed.</p>
<p>"It's for you to use on me," Patrick explained nervously. "Do you want to try it?"</p>
<p>"Nothing makes me happier than you asking for what you want," David smiled.</p>
<p>Patrick straddled him over his lap, kissing him desperately as his erection bumped into his stomach. "I want you to have your way with me. Tie me up and fuck me."</p>
<p>"Oh fuck, Patrick," he breathed. "Fuck yeah we can."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>After explaining the color safeword system, David helped Patrick clip the restraints to the bedframe, watching as his boyfriend's face tried to hide his smile, blushing with nervous excitement. With the restraints safely anchored to the bed and a towel spread on top, David shoved Patrick backwards. As he landed on the bed, wide-eyed and panting, David hurriedly stripped off his clothes and clambered up to straddle him and stroke himself.</p>
<p>"Use me, David," Patrick whispered into his ear.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Patrick," he moaned.</p>
<p>He kissed Patrick deeply, feeling the desperation as their tongues met. Positioning himself, he made sure Patrick's cock derived no pleasure from his body as he reduced Patrick to a puddle of whimpers, gently sliding his boxers off.</p>
<p>"Color, honey."</p>
<p>"Green."</p>
<p>David grinned deviously as he guided Patrick onto his hands and knees, facing the headboard. He attached the cuffs around Patrick's wrists, who jerked his hands back to test the new restraints. After the ankle cuffs were attached, David perched on his knees between Patrick's legs and ensured he was still green.</p>
<p>The sight of his strong, calm, muscular, take-charge boyfriend tied up on all fours begging to be used as a plaything was unearthing emotions in David he'd never experienced. He'd been in the reverse scenario too many times to count, all of them experiences he'd spent a small fortune on therapy to try and forget.</p>
<p>Patrick's cock hung underneath him, swollen with desire. He rocked his hips searching for friction and relief that he wasn't going to get. David placed his hands on Patrick's ass, spreading the cheeks apart. Patrick's ass belonged in one of his galleries. It was an honest-to-god <em>work of art.</em></p>
<p>After ogling for a slightly-longer-than-appropriate-for-the-situation amount of time, he licked a long stripe beginning at his balls, all the way up to his hole. He repeated that twice then began to trace his tongue lightly in circles.</p>
<p>He could feel Patrick's thighs trembling, beautiful whimpers leaving his mouth. As David forced his tongue inside, Patrick groaned and sunk his head down to bite the pillow. He alternated between fucking in with his tongue and tracing circles, feeling the puckered muscles relaxing under his touch.</p>
<p>Patrick moaned and collapsed onto his front, grinding into the bed, desperately seeking friction on his cock. David's hand came down with a resounding <em>clap</em>, landing on Patrick's ass, leaving a stinging faint red outline. Patrick cried out into the pillow.</p>
<p>"Only <em>I </em>get your cock," David growled. "Got it?"</p>
<p>"Yes, sir," Patrick whimpered.</p>
<p>"Color?"</p>
<p>"Green."</p>
<p>Reaching toward the nightstand, David fumbled through the drawer for the bottle of lube. He traced a lube-soaked finger around Patrick's rim.</p>
<p>"Pleeeease," Patrick begged.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" David chided. "You're mine tonight, to do with as <em>I </em>please."</p>
<p>Patrick groaned as David shoved one finger all the way inside, starting to move in circles. He felt Patrick's tight, hot insides around him, loosening up with each movement.</p>
<p>"You like my finger filling up your pretty little hole?"</p>
<p>"Yes, sir."</p>
<p>"Color?"</p>
<p>"Green."</p>
<p>When David added a second finger, Patrick jerked one of his hands, straining to reach for his cock but couldn't. He cried out again as David's hand met Patrick's other cheek.</p>
<p>"That's <em>mine</em>, sweetheart." David purred.</p>
<p>"Fuck me so I can feel it tomorrow," Patrick begged. "Please let me come."</p>
<p>David withdrew both fingers and Patrick whined at the loss.</p>
<p>"What did you ask me to do today, honey?" David asked tantalizingly.</p>
<p>"I asked you to use me," Patrick whispered.</p>
<p>"Mmhmmm. You don't get to ask for things."</p>
<p>Patrick groaned. Positioning himself on his knees, David lubed up his cock and teasingly rested the tip against Patrick's hole. He stroked his cock, making sure an audible <em>squelch</em> came from the lube.</p>
<p>Patrick whimpered, biting the pillow, trying to prevent himself from begging.</p>
<p>"Color?"</p>
<p>"Green."</p>
<p>Patrick let out a beautiful moan as David pressed the tip inside. He pushed through the puckered muscle, feeling the saliva he'd left behind as he was engulfed by Patrick's insides. Teasingly, he stilled for a moment.</p>
<p>"<em>Daviiiiiiid</em>," Patrick whined.</p>
<p>"What's that, Princess?"</p>
<p>"<em>Mmmgffff</em>," Patrick groaned into the pillow.</p>
<p>"Got something to say?"</p>
<p>Patrick silently shook his head. David took a second to appreciate this beautiful sight – His gorgeous boyfriend on all fours, begging for his cock. Gripping Patrick's quads with his hands, he slowly pushed forward until he bottomed out.</p>
<p>"Color?"</p>
<p>"Green."</p>
<p>Using his hands, he rocked Patrick's body back and forth on his cock, slamming more forcefully this time. His hips hit Patrick's ass with a <em>smack</em>, who cried out as David bumped his prostate. He felt his breaths becoming rougher and faster as he continued, and hearing Patrick's high-pitched whimpers and moans was <em>seriously</em> doing it for him. The grunts escaping his body steadily increased in pitch until he was quickly approaching the edge. Just--</p>
<p>The most absurd, relieved, euphoric, satisfied noise left his throat as he emptied himself into Patrick's ass. He was sent tumbling forward as Patrick collapsed, desperately humping the mattress and crying out a beautiful sob as he came.</p>
<p>David quickly realized that the sobs hadn't ceased and frantically undid all the clasps of the restraints, freeing Patrick's limbs and turning him over. His face was approximately the color of a tomato, hair all rumpled, stomach smeared with come, indents in his skin left by the restraints. But a dazzling, genuine smile covered his face.</p>
<p>"Oh my god, David," he choked out, limbs splayed out. David hurriedly made a pass at his stomach with the towel then tossed it onto the floor.</p>
<p>"Talk to me, honey," David soothed him and threaded himself between Patrick's limbs and up against his body. He kissed Patrick gently, swiping away at the tears with his thumbs.</p>
<p>"Fuck, David," Patrick murmured. "The best. Ever."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've convinced myself that Patrick would be super turned on by a decisive and commanding David, since he's a little more shy in everyday life where Patrick is the take-charge one. And the restraints are more of a way to get David to that place, and maybe not necessarily a specific fantasy of Patrick's. These were also just thoughts whirling around in my brain at 4am when I couldn't sleep, so...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a beautiful day, friends. I'm posting all the remaining chapters of this story just for the hell of it. AND OH MY GOD "THE BEST" IS PLAYING FOR KAMALA HARRIS RIGHT NOW AS I WRITE THIS AND IF THAT'S NOT A SIGN I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David was finishing up at the café for the day, and he poked his head into the kitchen, looking for Twyla.</p>
<p>"Looking for me?"</p>
<p>David almost jumped as Twyla appeared behind him.</p>
<p>"Um, yeah, I--"</p>
<p>"We know you're leaving, David," she smiled and gently squeezed his forearm. "I'm so happy for you."</p>
<p>"Oh, um, I was wondering if you wanted me to teach you the recipes, or something?"</p>
<p>"I've gotten pretty good at them, actually."</p>
<p>David looked at her quizzically.</p>
<p>"People don't stop ordering your coffees in the afternoons after you leave, David." Twyla was smiling brighter than anyone should after losing an employee. "Go do your thing. I got this covered."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Twyla." David begrudgingly accepted her hug.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>David couldn't help but smile as he crossed the street and walked through the front door of Morning Rose. The past few weeks had been a whirlwind – their outdoor sign had arrived, framing for the bar area had gone up, and shelving, tables, and chairs had arrived. Their new store was practically ready to be assembled.</p>
<p>Patrick walked in from the back room carrying a cup of tea. David couldn't stop himself from cringing upon seeing Patrick dressed in a lime green t-shirt which read "BREWER FAMILY REUNION 2012," paint-stained cutoff jean shorts, and some sort of mountaineering shoes.</p>
<p>"Oh...my god. Do we have to file for divorce if we were never married?"</p>
<p>"<em>I </em>came here to do work today, David," Patrick huffed at him as he scrutinized his outfit – a white crewneck reading <em>Wild Aloof Rebel </em>and tight, acid-wash jeans.</p>
<p>"I am here to do the most important work of all – aesthetic design choices."</p>
<p>The old store wasn't in bad shape – all it really needed was a coat of paint. Adding the coffee bar was the only construction they needed to do. Patrick sighed and started to pour a tray of white paint. David agreed to attempt to assemble the shelving units for the local goods while they waited for the butcher block countertops to be delivered. He'd showed Patrick his mood board, but since he didn't seem to understand, clarified that they needed to be end-grain butcher blocks made from local walnut. Assuming there was no longer any room for misunderstandings, he'd allowed Patrick to find something within their budget.</p>
<p>David had set up a bluetooth speaker, and the pair of them listened to an expertly curated playlist as Patrick meticulously rolled paint onto the open walls and David attempted to assemble shelving units. After a rousing duet of "The Best," David was practically buried in shelf parts and Patrick had made it all the way to the spaces by the front door.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Patrick saw an old truck pull up right in front of the store. It must be the butcher blocks he'd ordered. He'd sourced them from a local carpenter.</p>
<p>An incredibly attractive man exited the driver's seat, and Patrick could only stare as he walked up to the door. He wore an unbuttoned flannel on top of a v-neck shirt -- with a capital "V." He tried not to ogle as he followed the neckline much lower than any shirt should reasonably go, showing off a large patch of chest hair.</p>
<p>"Hey there, handsome," The man greeted him in a low drawl. "You look like you could help me carry these butcher blocks."</p>
<p>"Oh, I, um, o...kay." Patrick stuttered, and promptly tripped over the doorframe on his way out.</p>
<p>This guy was a good eight inches taller than him, and didn't seem to really need his help carrying anything. They grabbed the longer section first, and when he made it through the door and set it down, David stood there nervously chewing his lip.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, <em>this</em> is who made our countertops?"</p>
<p>"David!" The man smiled.</p>
<p>How could this man know David? He'd asked Ronnie for a recommendation for a carpenter and – oh. Oh boy. He'd just kissed David on the lips. The pieces started to click into place. Ronnie had set him up with David's ex.</p>
<p>"Mm, Jake. Wow. We're still doing that." David was nervously wringing his hands, and, to his credit, didn't do much to return the kiss.</p>
<p>The man – <em>Jake </em>– headed back outside and singlehandedly carried the smaller piece back in. He stood next to Patrick and clapped him on the back.</p>
<p>"These are some of my best pieces," Jake began. "You have great taste."</p>
<p>"And so does David," he continued, looking Patrick up and down. "Those are some great shorts. Really flatters your thighs."</p>
<p>"You know, I'm just gonna go check on the, uh," Patrick sputtered, walking toward the back. "The, um, paint. The paint."</p>
<p>"Well thank you <em>so much</em> for this beautiful work," David not-so-subtly escorted him out the door.</p>
<p>"It was my pleasure," Jake winked at him. "You two make a beautiful couple. Text me if you wanna come by for a whiskey...or whatever."</p>
<p>The store was painfully silent as the door shut. David approached him, trying to bite back a smile.</p>
<p>"What?" Patrick asked defensively.</p>
<p>"You're just – your face is all red. It's beet red."</p>
<p>"It is not!" Patrick could clearly feel himself blushing.</p>
<p>"Mmhmm. It's flush."</p>
<p>"So I'm, uh, piecing together that you already knew the carpenter Ronnie recommended."</p>
<p>"<em>I'm</em> piecing together that you were <em>awfully flattered </em>by the carpenter Ronnie recommended."</p>
<p>"Shut up," Patrick mumbled.</p>
<p>"So I'm just throwing it out there that if you do want to '<em>have a whiskey or whatever</em>' with someone, Jake's the person to do that with because he literally doesn't care about anything. Zero strings attached."</p>
<p>Oh. <em>Oh</em>. Had they just been invited to a <em>threesome</em>? His imagination sparked, picturing Jake manhandling him while David watched, or maybe he could blow Jake while David --</p>
<p>"I mean, we always have the option of going and just having a whiskey."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>CW: This is an M/M/M scene. Feel free to skip if to the last section of the chapter it's not your cup of tea.</b>
</p>
<p>If you hadn't heard, I'm posting all remaining chapters as we speak, because it's a beautiful day.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that night as they reached Jake's front door, Patrick was already regretting his choice of outfit. He'd bought this shirt to wear for his first date with David (second first date, he supposed). But in the end, he'd reverted to one of his usual blue button-downs that day. It just made him feel more like himself.</p>
<p>But tonight, he didn't need to feel like himself. It was probably best if he didn't feel like himself, frankly. Tonight he could wear that tight, patterned shirt that showed off his biceps and pecs. After having his choice of clothes thoroughly roasted by David, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.</p>
<p>"Hi, boys. So glad you could make it." Jake already held a glass of whiskey. "Make yourselves at home."</p>
<p>"Great shirt, by the way," he added.</p>
<p>Patrick could feel himself blushing, but instead of feeling flustered as he had earlier, felt strangely confident and empowered. It was the same feeling of pride like when he'd first met David – this stunning man was <em>into him</em>.</p>
<p>"What are you gentlemen in the mood for tonight?" Jake asked.</p>
<p>Patrick froze, but relaxed when David calmly asked for a bourbon.</p>
<p>"Make it two," Patrick added.</p>
<p>Jake returned shortly with two glasses, handing one to each of them. His fingers brushed Jake's as he accepted the drink – his were rough and callused, nothing like David's. Clutching the glass, Patrick took a nervous sip. He took a seat on the couch and David laid his legs across Patrick's lap. He felt David's hand cup his cheek and bring him in for a kiss. It was sweet and gentle but filled with energy as David's tongue explored his mouth.</p>
<p>Next to them on the couch, Jake watched intently as he sipped his whiskey. Patrick could taste the bourbon on David's tongue, the prickle of his stubble igniting a low flame inside him. A desperate whimper left his mouth as David bit down on his bottom lip.</p>
<p>"Do you want to kiss Jake, honey?" David whispered into his mouth.</p>
<p>Patrick nodded as David swung his legs around to allow Patrick to face the other way towards Jake. He felt Jake's large, rough hands pull him in, exploring his shoulders and arms and back. Jake's lips felt nothing like David's. David cared for his meticulously – they were soft and smooth and <em>so</em> kissable. Jake's lips were strong and insistent, but Patrick could tell he didn't put much care into them.</p>
<p>He gasped as Jake effortlessly pulled him on top to straddle him, and felt a hand on his ass and one untucking his shirt, feeling up his back. Placing both hands on Jake's chest, he leaned into the kiss, lightly grinding his erection into his abs.</p>
<p>Looking over, he saw David had removed his jacket and was touching himself over his jeans. They'd set some ground rules, one of which being that only they could undress each other. Patrick stumbled over to David, tugging at the hem of his sweater and easing it over his head. He fumbled with David's jeans as David swiftly undid the buttons of his shirt. As Patrick tugged his arms out of the sleeves, the fabric tore all the way up one of the seams down to his armpit. He tossed the shirt aside and stepped out of his pants, erection unmistakably tenting up his boxers now.</p>
<p>By the time he and David were both naked, Jake had taken the hint and removed his clothes as well, stroking his own cock while he waited.</p>
<p>"C'mon back here, handsome," Jake gently pulled him back on top to straddle him.</p>
<p>"Get me ready for you, David," Patrick moaned.</p>
<p>Returning to Jake's powerful embrace, he felt his broad hands grab his ass, spreading him open for David.</p>
<p>"<em>Fuck</em>," Patrick moaned into Jake's mouth as he felt David's tongue on his rim. He continued his sloppy kisses with Jake, circling his thumbs over his nipples, feeling them perk up. As two of David's lube-soaked fingers breached him, he gasped and rutted his cock into Jake's insanely toned abs.</p>
<p>"Oh you like that, don't you, cutie," Jake whispered, gripping his ass tighter.</p>
<p>A blush blossomed across Patrick's cheeks, growing warmer by the second. Being claimed by David while this absolute hunk of a man spread him open was simply exhilarating. David stood behind him, working him open with two fingers, watching him making out with Jake. He felt David's other hand, gentle but confident, reach around to stroke his cock.</p>
<p>"I bet you'd like a cock in both ends, wouldn't you, sweetheart?" David purred in his ear.</p>
<p>Patrick pulled away from Jake, moaning in agreement. They'd discussed arrangements beforehand, but hearing it leave David's mouth, voice low and hoarse with desire, was something else entirely. He peeled himself off Jake's chest, and they both stood up from the couch. He stood there awkwardly for a second as David repositioned himself, sitting upright on the couch, stroking his lubed-up cock.</p>
<p>He felt Jake's firm grip on his biceps, steadying him as he lowered himself onto David. Jake's gaze was unwavering, showing no emotion as Patrick felt David's tip enter him. David's breath was hot on the back of his neck. His teeth bit down into Patrick's shoulder, groaning as his ass swallowed up David's cock until he was fully seated. He wanted so badly to see the look on David's face right now, but he had it buried into Patrick's shoulder blades.</p>
<p>Patrick stared at the six-pack right in front of him as Jake stepped closer.</p>
<p>"Ready, honey?" David asked.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Jake grunted as Patrick licked a long stripe up the underside of his cock, then taking the head into his mouth and tonguing the top of it. He tasted different than David. Not better or worse, just different. He worked the base of Jake's shaft with one hand and cradled his balls in the other, while sucking on the head.</p>
<p>"You're a lucky man, David," Jake teased.</p>
<p>"Fuck yeah I am," David whispered into his ear, as Patrick let out a whimper.</p>
<p>A moan escaped his mouth as David repositioned himself slightly, his cock shifting inside him. David's hand reached around to stroke Patrick's cock, while the other hand played with one of his nipples. He moaned again when Jake reached down and began to finger his other nipple.</p>
<p>The overload of stimulation had him moaning and panting, and sent his brain into a scramble. David gently rocked back and forth underneath him as he frantically slurped and sucked on Jake's cock, hearing the occasional grunt of satisfaction. His nerves were on fire, sweat beading on his temples. Tension coiled in the pit of his stomach as he clenched around David, who groaned in response.</p>
<p>"Getting close, are we?" David's tantalizing whisper was hot and moist on his ear.</p>
<p>Patrick nodded, unwilling to let Jake's cock out of his mouth. He cried out as David withdrew his hand from his cock.</p>
<p>"I can't let you have all the fun," David teased him, taking Jake's cock out of his mouth.</p>
<p>Jake grunted as David began vigorously jacking him. Patrick could now look up at Jake, whose eyebrows were furrowed. His strong hands grasped at Patrick's shoulders, clenching tighter and tighter until he heard Jake cry out and felt his hot come hitting his chest.</p>
<p>Patrick, still filled with David's cock and chest painted with Jake's come, desperately needed some kind of release.</p>
<p>"Fuck me, David. I need you," he begged.</p>
<p>He felt Jake grip his biceps again, lifting him up off David. The cold air stung his raw, open hole. He needed to feel David inside him again. He felt a rough, broad hand on his back, leading him toward the bed.</p>
<p>"I'm not done with you yet, cutie," Jake brought him in for a kiss and strode away toward his bed.</p>
<p>Jake casually lounged on the bed. Now David turned to him, caressing his back, and his soft, gentle hand cupped his cheek. Patrick turned to him, smiling, blissfully sex-drunk.</p>
<p>"Color?" David asked.</p>
<p>"So green."</p>
<p>"Let's go show Jake that you're mine," David whispered in his ear, barely audible.</p>
<p>"Mmm, I love you," Patrick kissed him, pulling David in close so their chests met, smearing come between them.</p>
<p>Jake eyed them hungrily as Patrick knelt next to him on the bed, bending over to offer himself up to David. The cold air still stung, but he was quickly filled by the familiar warmth and stretch of David's cock, gently pushing foward until their hips met. He felt Jake's hand gripping his cock, which hung hard and swollen below him.</p>
<p>David began pumping in and out, and Patrick could hear his high-pitched whimpers signaling he was already close. The combination of David's cock and Jake's hand expertly working him was bringing him to the brink of coming. David's hips rammed into him each time with a <em>slap</em> of sweaty skin colliding. He could hear David's moans becoming increasingly desperate and reedy, movements sloppier and more haphazard.</p>
<p>The constant stimulation was just too much, and suddenly Patrick had reached the apex of his journey, crying out as his vision turned to stars and his hearing was replaced by a pounding heartbeat in his ears. Jake's fist clenched his cock, working him through his orgasm as come pulsed into his hand.</p>
<p>David's hands clenched desperately at his thighs, nails digging into his skin as he pumped in and out a few more times before letting out a cry of relief, emptying himself into Patrick.</p>
<p>He felt David pull out and crawl into bed beside him, and Jake was on his other side.</p>
<p>"I'll grab you boys some towels," Jake offered, then kissed him on the lips.</p>
<p>Jake disappeared into the bathroom, and Patrick rolled over to kiss his boyfriend. He felt the meticulously-cared-for skin, smooth hair, delicious stubble. Nothing else – <em>nobody</em> else – would ever compare. Nobody else even came close.</p>
<p>They cleaned themselves up with the towels Jake handed to them. Patrick buttoned up his shirt, the torn sleeve flapping around aimlessly.</p>
<p>"See you soon, boys." Jake kissed each of them on the lips.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>After tossing his ruined shirt in the trash, Patrick stepped into his shower, feeling David's familiar warmth wrap around him.</p>
<p>"Thank you, David," he began, gazing at his boyfriend. His dark hair dripping wet, chocolatey eyes returning the look.</p>
<p>"Tonight was for both of us, you know."</p>
<p>A storm of emotions was swirling inside Patrick's mind, trying to form coherent thoughts.</p>
<p>"I'm -- glad we tried this. Together. It was...exhilarating. But you're the only man I need, David. You're the only man I <em>want</em>."</p>
<p>David drew him into a tight embrace, hands running up and down his back, fingers stroking the hair behind his ear.</p>
<p>"You're the only man I will <em>ever </em>want, Patrick."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There's a lot of movement in this end-grain walnut butcher block, so the tile face has to be relatively simple."</p>
<p>Patrick's only response was a blank stare.</p>
<p>"If you'd bothered to review my mood boards this would make more sense."</p>
<p>"Well I'm sorry I was too busy securing funding for your tiles to join Pinterest," Patrick teased back.</p>
<p>David let out an overly dramatic sigh, and gathered up the tile samples he'd ruled out. He'd narrowed it down to two, and made the executive decision to use the cement tile with a subtle, gray geometric pattern.</p>
<p>"Next we need to choose the white subway tile for the wall above the counter," David explained as he pulled out several samples from his bag. "I have a classic ceramic, handmade, and beveled. This other one is glazed. I also have this one which is porcelain with a subtle faux-marble pattern."</p>
<p>Despite the seemingly simpler choices this time, Patrick seemed mystified.</p>
<p>"These all look the same."</p>
<p>He let another excessively dramatized sigh escape his mouth. "I will accept the burden of this decision-making, then. I just wanted to see if my business partner had any input."</p>
<p>"I know you make the creative decisions, David. I'm totally fine with that." Patrick kissed him, cradling his head in his broad palms and stocky fingers.</p>
<p>"If I must," David huffed dramatically, and set aside the beveled tile sample to give to Ronnie.</p>
<p>Morning Rose was mere days away from being complete, and he and Patrick had set an opening date of next week Friday. Jake's butcher block countertops had been installed in an "L" shape to form the coffee bar. Stainless steel countertops and shelves along the wall held the appliances and dishes, and two rows of wooden shelves displayed a meticulously arranged selection of local goods.</p>
<p>Patrick had helped him install (by doing all the work) two chalkboards suspended from the ceiling over their register, displaying David's menu. The tiling was all that was left.</p>
<p>He held Patrick in his arms, leaning down and nuzzling his forehead against Patrick's temple.</p>
<p>"We're really doing this." David pressed a smile into Patrick's forehead.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>David had borrowed Patrick's car and left him assembling the last of their barstools while he met up with Ronnie to discuss the tiles. Oh, and one other thing.</p>
<p>Pulling up a long gravel driveway, he put the car into park next to an old, red barn. He walked up to the charming farmhouse and rung the doorbell.</p>
<p>Liz answered the door with an enthusiastic, "David!"</p>
<p>David smiled almost uncontrollably as he stepped inside but was quickly thrown off balance by a young child sprinting down the hallway emitting some ungodly noise.</p>
<p>She smiled apologetically. "My studio is this way. Elijah, go help your dad in the garden."</p>
<p>The child barreled out the back door with a shout, and David followed Liz down half a flight of stairs into a small craft studio. A pegboard covered in tools took up an entire wall, and tables lined the room, holding all sorts of strange-looking implements.</p>
<p>"So are you guys almost ready for your grand opening next week?" She asked cheerfully.</p>
<p>"Just putting the finishing touches on the shop," David was practically beaming. "We are so thrilled to be stocking some of your jewelry, Liz. And I really appreciate you taking on this personal project."</p>
<p>"It was an honor, David," she turned around, smiling radiantly while presenting him with a small, black box.</p>
<p>David had to choke back a sob as he flipped the box open, revealing a thin, simple gold band with a brushed finish.</p>
<p>"It's perfect."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>After the dishwasher was loaded, pots and pans washed and dried, and wine warming up their bellies from the inside, they cozied up under the comforter. David couldn't tell Patrick why he'd broken out the Merlot he'd picked up the other day, but they'd each enjoyed a small glass with their dinner.</p>
<p>He could feel Patrick's fingers stroking through his hair. They traded lazy kisses as he lightly traced fingers over Patrick's shoulders and biceps, then moving to his thighs.</p>
<p>"I would like to do something tonight," David announced softly. "If it's okay with you."</p>
<p>"Hmm?" Patrick's head perked up, eyes meeting his, unwavering.</p>
<p>"I would like very much for you to fuck me, Patrick," David said confidently.</p>
<p>Patrick propped himself up onto his elbow, facing him. "David, there's no 'punch list' or 'end goal' here. Our relationship is fulfilling and healthy and I am so <em>fucking</em> happy. My end goal is just being with you. I don't want you to think--"</p>
<p>"I know what you're thinking about. That time in New York. But I'm not that person anymore. I'm still...damaged goods. But I'm not that person."</p>
<p>"I want to be the one to heal you, David," Patrick was practically mouthing it into his neck.</p>
<p>"That's not your responsibility."</p>
<p>"What if I want it to be?"</p>
<p>With a finger under his chin, he raised Patrick's head to look him in the eyes. His warm, brown eyes were sincere and steady.</p>
<p>"David, I hate hearing you call yourself damaged. I want to love you and care for you and – you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Every day I can't believe I'm this lucky that I found you and I get to be <em>yours</em>. I want you to see yourself the way I do."</p>
<p>To avoid having to choke out some kind of inarticulate response between sobs, David gently shifted underneath Patrick, kissing him firmly. The weight and warmth of Patrick atop him was grounding and comforting.</p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
<p>Their kisses quickly became heated, and David could easily feel Patrick growing hard under his pajamas. When he gently lifted his hips, Patrick groaned into his mouth.</p>
<p>"Coincidentally, I happen to have brought my leather jacket with me today. Perhaps I could be convinced to wear it, with proper motivation."</p>
<p>Patrick drew in a sharp breath. "<em>Anything</em>, David. Just – just tell me what to do."</p>
<p>Leaning both of them upright, David crawled out from under the duvet and dug through his overnight bag, pulling out the black leather jacket he'd worn that day he'd done all those touristy things with Patrick.</p>
<p>David felt warm and fuzzy on the inside as Patrick gently undressed him, positive affirmations leaving his mouth every time a new patch of skin was uncovered, covering each with kisses. Once they'd both fully divested of their pajamas, Patrick helped him slide both arms through the sleeves of the leather jacket. Although he was hungrily eyeing David, Patrick engulfed him in an embrace, kissing him with the utmost care.</p>
<p>"Open me up for you, honey," he whispered into Patrick's mouth.</p>
<p>With a moan, Patrick dropped to his knees and spun David around to face away from him. He could feel Patrick's strong but gentle hands spread him open, and gasped when Patrick licked a long stripe all the way from his balls up to his hole.</p>
<p>Patrick's insistent tongue eagerly traced circles until he could feel saliva dripping down his perineum. The whimpers and moans leaving his mouth must have been a signal to Patrick, because he heard the <em>click</em> of the bottle of lube.</p>
<p>"Color, sweetheart?"</p>
<p>"Green."</p>
<p>David moaned as he felt one of Patrick's fingers breach him. Bracing his forearms on the wall in front of him, he impulsively fucked up and down on Patrick's finger.</p>
<p>"Mmm, aren't we greedy tonight," Patrick chuckled and pulled his hand away.</p>
<p>David let out a high, reedy whine at the loss but was soon filled again by two fingers. With a groan of relief, he stilled to allow Patrick's fingers to work him open together. He panted against the wall, gritting his teeth as Patrick's other hand traced up and down his thighs, occasionally stroking his cock.</p>
<p>"I'm ready, Patrick. I'm so ready. Green."</p>
<p>"How do you want me--"</p>
<p>David patted the bed. "Sit."</p>
<p>Patrick hopped up on the bed, sitting upright at the edge as instructed, slicking up his cock with a generous amount of lube. David first climbed up to straddle him on his knees, then guided Patrick's cock to his ass as he slowly sank down. Forcing his eyes to stay open, he watched Patrick's jaw drop and eyelids flutter, a delicious, guttural moan escaping his throat.</p>
<p>"I like being able to see whose cock is up my ass." David explained.</p>
<p>Grinning, Patrick mouthed, "I love you," into his neck as he helped steady David on top of him.</p>
<p>David carefully kicked out each foot behind Patrick, encircling his torso and draping his arms around Patrick's neck. They briefly sat still, exchanging a few kisses.</p>
<p>"You have no idea how long I've wanted to fuck you in this jacket," Patrick whispered into his mouth.</p>
<p>"I know exactly how long."</p>
<p>David could feel Patrick pressing a smile into his cheek. "Touche."</p>
<p>Bracing his forearms on Patrick's strong, broad shoulders, David began to slowly raise and lower himself. His abs had certainly not gotten any stronger recently, but thankfully Patrick had a palm on both of his glutes, supporting his weight.</p>
<p>"I like it slow," David mumbled into his ear.</p>
<p>Patrick hummed in agreement, groaning as David clenched down on him. On David's next downstroke, Patrick bucked his hips ever so slightly upward, but it was enough to send the tip of his cock into David's prostate. He cried out as a jolt of pleasure pulsed through him.</p>
<p>They continued the slow rocking motions, with Patrick giving the occasional tease to David's nipples or a bite to his collarbone. It was a slow build, but was quickly reaching its peak for them both.</p>
<p>"Can I see you touch yourself, David?"</p>
<p>A moan was all that left his mouth as he used one hand to grab a fistful of Patrick's hair and the other to start stroking his cock. Patrick seemed more than happy to take over thrusting, breath coming out hot and heavy right on David's ear. David tilted Patrick's head back to suck on the rapidly beating pulse point in his neck. With two more strokes it was over for David, spilling onto his fist and dripping over Patrick's abs with a relieved cry.</p>
<p>"Oh <em>fuck</em>, David!" Patrick moaned wantonly, and with a few more desperate breaths and upward thrusts, he was coming. David clenched down upon feeling Patrick's release, working him through the aftershocks.</p>
<p>David collapsed into him with a groan. "Fuck."</p>
<p>He managed to disentangle himself and rolled onto the bed next to Patrick with a groan, trying not to drip any come on the Italian leather.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Showers were taken, teeth were brushed, skincare routines were applied, and the two of them found themselves under the covers again, though decidedly more sated than earlier. They met in the middle of the bed, facing each other. David had pulled the blanket almost completely over him, covering his chin and everything below.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Patrick."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it, friends! It's a wonderful day, and I couldn't think of a better time to share the end of this story with you. Thank you to everyone who's been following along. Your support means so much to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At an ungodly early hour, he and Patrick pulled up to Morning Rose. David was already smiling uncontrollably and he wrapped Patrick up in a hug and kiss as they approached the door. All of a sudden, David gasped as his legs flew out from under him. His disoriented brain then realized Patrick had scooped him up and was carrying him across the threshold into their store.</p>
<p>They giggled as Patrick set him down with a <em>thud.</em></p>
<p>In the room around them, the tiles were installed, seating assembled, menu finalized, and shelves stocked. Patrick flipped the lights on and David busied himself behind the counter. He readied some mugs and to-go cups, ground some coffee beans, and started one brew of dark roast and one light roast. The fridge was stocked with a variety of milks, and flavorings lined up just the way he liked.</p>
<p>He turned to Patrick. "Are we ready to do this?"</p>
<p>"So ready." Patrick walked up to him first, drawing him in by the waist for a kiss, then headed to the door to unlock it.</p>
<p>David reluctantly reached for the apron Jocelyn had gifted him yesterday, begrudgingly admitting it was probably a good idea to cover up his striped All Saints sweater. It was certainly not one of his more expensive knits, but one he still couldn't afford to replace if it was ruined on the job. He felt a little ridiculous in this powder blue apron with pink roses, but if it protected his clothes then so be it.</p>
<p>Not even a minute later, Ronnie walked through the door, ignoring Patrick and walking up to David at the counter. She congratulated the two of them on their grand opening as David filled her travel mug with their dark roast. David reluctantly reached across the counter for a hug she'd pulled him into.</p>
<p>The morning flew by, with David frantically whipping up drinks and Patrick running the register and doing dishes. Roland and Jocelyn stopped by for the usual too-lengthy conversations, and Jocelyn was ecstatic to see David wearing the gifted apron.</p>
<p>Liz and her husband stopped in after taking their son to a playdate.</p>
<p>"It's happening tonight," David whispered to her and patted the pocket of his apron which held the ring box, trying to hold back a smile.</p>
<p>"I'm sure it will be perfect," she winked and squeezed his hand from across the counter.</p>
<p>David's heart was full to the brim after seeing so many of their friends and family stopping by, working in tandem so perfectly with his boyfriend – his <em>partner</em> – to run their shared business. Coffee sales had slowed into the afternoon, but many of the customers, even some repeats from the morning, were excited to peruse the local products.</p>
<p>By the time the last of the customers were ushered out at closing, both of them were thoroughly exhausted. David relished this opportunity to finally sit down, collapsing onto the barstool at the end of the counter. Patrick had disappeared into the back room, and David didn't think much of it until he heard a clattering noise and "<em>Shit!</em>"</p>
<p>"Patrick?" he called out.</p>
<p>When Patrick didn't respond, David was about to reluctantly bolster himself out of his chair when he heard the gentle plucking of guitar strings followed by Patrick's voice.</p>
<p>
  <em>I call you when I need you and my heart's on fire.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You come to me, wild and wired.</em>
</p>
<p>Patrick appeared in the doorway and walked up to him, leaning against one of the product shelves.</p>
<p>
  <em>Take my heart and make it strong, babe.</em>
</p>
<p>Feeling himself getting choked up, David crossed his arms and leaned on the chair back for support. Patrick could not have made this any more perfect. Unless – did he already <em>know</em>? Patrick and his smug little feigning-innocence face always seemed to know what he was up to.</p>
<p>
  <em>In your heart I see the start of every night and every day.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In your eyes I get lost, I get washed away.</em>
</p>
<p>Trying to quell his anxieties, David grasped the small box in his front pocket, imagining himself sliding the ring down Patrick's finger.</p>
<p>
  <em>You're simply the best, better than all the rest.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Better than anyone I've ever met.</em>
</p>
<p>David's train of thought was spiraling in a good way, imagining walking down the aisle, exchanging vows, and just – spending their lives together.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, you're the best. </em>
</p>
<p>David's eyes already brimmed with tears as the final words left Patrick's mouth. His heart pounded as he hopped down from his chair, taking a couple steps toward where Patrick stood. Patrick gently set his guitar down, presumably for a kiss, but as soon as he righted himself, David dropped down on one knee in front of him. And – ow. He certainly wasn't in his twenties anymore. He fumbled around in the pocket of the apron for the ring box. And, oh god, he was proposing in an <em>apron</em>?!</p>
<p>"Patrick," he choked out, flipping open the small box he held.</p>
<p>Patrick's mouth was slightly ajar but no words were escaping it. His eyes – warm and filled with love, were fixated on him and quickly tearing up.</p>
<p>"Patrick. Fate brought us together once, and letting you go was the worst mistake of my life. And believe me, I've made a lot of mistakes. So when I was given a second chance, I knew I had to make this one count. I know it's only been seven months and twenty days but I know that there is no version of my future without you in it, Patrick Brewer. Will you marry me?"</p>
<p>"Oh my god, David. Yes!" Patrick held his hands out, hoisting David up from the floor. "Easiest yes of my life."</p>
<p>"Yes," David echoed as he held Patrick's warm, solid hands and slid the ring onto his finger. They met in an embrace and kiss that he never wanted to end.</p>
<p>"David, when I met you I was running from my past. But I'm done running. Forever. I'm excited for our future<em> here</em>. In our home."</p>
<p>"Look at all this, Patrick," David gestured around the room – <em>their business</em> -- then cradled Patrick's head in his hands. "Look at<em> you</em>. The love of my life, right here in front of me. We <em>won</em>."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Love all of you ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>